Troubled
by valeriana-kun
Summary: They're finally together but it's as if the world won't let them be. Someone from the past returned and brought back the nightmare of the past. He would do anything to get him back, but he doesn't know that the other won't let him escape.
1. Chapter 1

MAJOR OOCness in this chapter! I apologize for that… skip this chapter if you want :D

There, I revised it. I wasn't thinking right when I wrote this, that's why Tezuka was kind of, well, out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1:

They both sat there in the benches, both sweaty as they just finished playing Tennis. One was wiping the sweat off his face and the other was drinking water. When the one drinking finished, he placed his water bottle back to his bag and looked at the person beside him.

"Fuji?"

"Yes, Tezuka?" He put the towel down to his left

"Have you ever been in love?" he looked at Fuji straight in the eye.

"I love Yuuta."

"Not that kind of love, Fuji."

"Then, what kind of love were you pertaining to?"

"You know what I mean." Fuji looked away.

"Oh, that kind of love. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Tezuka looked away too, "I've been feeling something for a certain person for a long time now."

"Really?" Fuji turned to look at him with that smile of his yet again, "who's the lucky girl?"

"There's no girl, Fuji." _'great,' _Tezuka wanted to hit himself, or better yet, give himself some laps, _'I just revealed to him that I like a guy.'_

"Oh, then," Fuji paused, as if hesitating to ask, "who's the lucky guy."

_'So, he doesn't know?' _"I don't think that I should tell you."

"Aww, come on, Tezuka."

"It's better if you don't know about it." _'Because it's you, Fuji.'_

"Tezuka," Fuji's smile faltered, _'Why do I feel as if something is wrong?'_

"I must be zoning out, sorry," and Tezuka got his racquet and stand up, "let's play"

Tezuka looked at Fuji, "Sure," and Fuji stood up and followed him to start another game.

They played, their bodies were into the game, so was Fuji's mind, but Tezuka's was elsewhere.

_'I want to tell Fuji,' _a secret that he has been keeping for days, weeks, months,who knows how long. No matter how he wanted to tell Fuji though, he can't. _'but that might make things worse. I won't be careless.' _The fear of rejection and discrimination was with him. He was scared to be rejected by Fuji, to hear those words telling him that he doesn't have a chance. He didn't want to be discriminated by Fuji either. Most people hate their kinds who love the same sex.

What would Fuji say if he found out that Tezuka loves him, knowing that their both guys? _'I'm holding back to much,' _He felt as if he's going crazy. He wanted to let this secret out but didn't know how to say it or let it be known without facing what he feared for. _'I guess I should tell him. Nothing will happen if I don't take action.' _Today is the day, not tomorrow, nor the other day, but today.

He will confess.

Not long after though, they heard the ring of a cellphone which caused them both to stop and look at their bags.

"Sorry, Tezuka, that's mine," so Fuji ran jogged towards his tennis bag to answer his phone.

"Hello?... No, I can't meet with you today... Yes, I'm actually quite occupied today... frankly, I don't want to see you ever again... You're not going to stop being persistent, are you?" There was a change in Fuji's tone, "Never again," Tezuka now got the idea that he was getting angry, "No." and he closed the phone shut.

Fuji just stood there, the phone in his hand and his back facing Tezuka.

"What's the problem?" Tezuka approached him, sitting down on the bench in front of Fuji.

"Nothing, it's just Miluki," Fuji sat down, "He wanted me to convince Yuuta to try out the new move he discovered because Yuuta won't let him. After what happened last time, he has totally no right to even be in the same school as my brother."

"Aah," _'should I still tell him right now? He seems angry' _"You love Yuuta that much."

"Yes, he is my cute little brother you know." Fuji turned to look at Tezuka with that smile.

"Yes." _'he never does stop smiling'_

"I feel closer to him than my sister. I would really torture anyone who tries to harm him."

"I could see that."

"I really wish that he didn't transfer to St. Rudolph's."

_'he seems okay now' _"Fuji, about earlier,"

"What about it Tezuka?" he looked at Tezuka with a curious expression, azure eyes showing.

"Are you in love with someone right now?"

"No, Tezuka," _'he's just curious, he doesn't know it. He can't know it.' _"Why do you ask?"

"I know someone who likes you."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I can't tell." _'I think I'm confusing him.'_

_'I don't want to go through this again.' _"Really, Tezuka, you're spoiling the fun."

"I just can't tell you."

"Why?"

"He doesn't think that he has a chance with you."

_'He?' _Fuji became silent, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly.

_'Great, now he'll know it's me.'_

_'This is strange, is Tezuka playing with me.' _"Don't worry, I give everyone a chance," _'because I really must know who it is. I don't want it to happen again.'_

"Everyone? What if it's Mizuki?"

"Is it him?" _'I want to barf.'_

"No, it's," _'it's time,' _"one of the regulars."

"Taka-san?" asked Fuji without hesitating at all.

"No."

"hmm, let me think," Fuji brought his hand to his chin and looked up to the sky. _'One of the regulars, so I'm not the only one in team? What if he?' _Fuji looked at Tezuka, trying as much as possible to suppress the emotions swirling inside of him. _'no, he doesn't know it. Eiji didn't tell him, I'm sure.' _"Momo?"

"No."

"Tezuka, you're just playing with me."

"I'm not," and they stared into each others eyes for a few moments in silence.

"I don't like these games, Tezuka," Fuji's smile disappeared.

"I'm not playing a game, I'm telling the truth, Fuji."

"Then stop making me guess and tell me because I know it's not you. Don't keep-"

"It's me," Tezuka stopped Fuji in mid-sentence. This cause widen his eyes even more.

"Don't joke with me, Tezuka." his eyes closed a little. "I don't want my feelings to be played by anyone."

"What are you talking about? I'm not playing games, Fuji." _'is this how discrimination is?'_

"Why are you saying this to me?" tears were threatening to fall from his azure eyes.

"Didn't I make it clear? I-"

"Who is it?"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka was seriously confused.

"Who told you that I like you? I mean, that's the only reason why you're saying this to me. You're playing with me, just like him!" Fuji abruptly stood up, "Did you make a bet with someone, or are you playing with me to ease yourself?"

"Fuji..." Tezuka could only stare at him. He didn't know what to do.

"Was it Eiji who told you?" Fuji asked, a tear rolling down on his cheek. I know that you're playing with me, don't deny it!"

"Why would I not deny it? I'm telling the truth here," Tezuka stood up, "Why won't you believe me?" He was having a hard time controlling himself, his emotions, seeing Fuji snap in front of him.

"Because I know that you'll never love a guy!"

"Never love a guy?" _'that's what I thought before you came.' _Tezuka didn't prefer men over women, nor women over men. He was confused and frustrated. When he was little, he had crushes like any other kid his age would have but they were all from the the female race. When he entered Jr. High, he just seemed not to think about those stuff, until he found Fuji, that is. He was slowly falling for the guy, contemplating whether he was gay or not. Then, reality hit him. Love doesn't have a limit, whether it's on the lines of gender or age. However, he didn't care about loving a woman or a man, all he cared about was loving Fuji.

"Of course you'll never love a guy! You're straight and a lot of women are falling head over heels for you!" another tear rolled down, followed by another.

"Fuji, I don't care if the person I care for is a man or a woman. As long as that person is the one I care for," Tezuka said those words monotonously, as always.

"You're playing with me." Fuji turned around and wanted to walk away but wasn't able to even take two steps as someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I'm not playing with you, Fuji. Do I have to say those three words to let you know that I'm serious? I love you," he said in the calmest way he could.

"Tezuka," he stared into the depths of his eyes, his mind was blank, he didn't know what to do, say, or think.

"I'm not joking around, Fuji."

"I do not need an 'I love you,' Tezuka, that happened to me before and I didn't like the outcome. How will I know that you're not kidding me?"

"You've known me a long time, Fuji. Do you not trust me?"

"I do," Fuji looked down, "but-"

"I'm different from other people." Tezuka loosened his grip on his arm. "I don't play with them."

"I believe your words, Tezuka," he looked to meet Tezuka's eyes, "but there's something inside me making it hard for me to believe you."

"Do you feel the same way for me?" _'Now I'm talking without thinking."_

"Tezuka..."

"Please answer me, Fuji. I need to know. I'll stop my pursuit on you if you don't feel the same way."

"Tezuka," _'I love you,' _"I... I feel the same way." and for them, the world just stopped moving.

_'He feels the same way.'_

_'What will happen now?'_

Their eyes stayed on one another, drowning in each other's depths. They stayed there for a while until Tezuka, acting on his emotions, started to descend. How could he not? Their faces were close and their eyes were on each other.

As Tezuka was descending, Fuji closed his eyes in anticipation.

_'he's going to kiss me,' _but he did not. Tezuka stopped when he was mere millimeters away from Fuji's lips, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka looked away but his hands were still holding Fuji's arms, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Look at me," and that's exactly what Tezuka did, "I don't mind," Fuji smiled and didn't let his eyes leave Tezuka as he waited for Tezuka to claim his lips.

Slowly and surely, Tezuka descended yet again but stopped just millimeters from Fuji's slightly open lips just like earlier. He didn't pull back though, but after a few seconds, he claimed the lips of the person in front of him.

As they kissed, they didn't care where they were. They felt as if they were the only persons in the world.

They were in a public place, the public tennis courts. Anyone could see them whether if it's someone they know or someone they don't know. Alas, they didn't care. Their minds were only full of thoughts of each other.

Like everything else, the kiss had to end. They separated and stared into each other's eyes, a blush very evident on Fuji's cheek.

"Look, Tezuka," Fuji just noticed something, "it's already the sunset."

Tezuka looked behind him, "Yes. I didn't notice it."

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yes." Tezuka looked back at Fuji, "I think we better go home now. It's getting late. We could admire the sunset while walking."

"Sure, Tezuka," and they picked up their bags and left, walking side by side in silence, thinking that they were possibly the happiest people in the world as of this afternoon. Little did they know, someone was hiding in the bushes with a camera in his hand.

"Gottcha" he had no particular reason why he was there. He was just, you could say, bored at home. Bad thing though, this person goes to Seigaku too and had plans for the moment that he caught on camera.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, sorry if they're out of character!

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might... what am I doing? No matter how much I wish, Prince of Tennis will never be mine.

Chapter 3:

Tezuka was at Fuji's house a week later.

"Tezuka," Fuji said from the bed as Tezuka was sitting down at the chair facing Fuji, "Does anyone know about us?"

"I told Oishi, why?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you know how people react to our type of relationship." Tezuka stood and sat himself beside Fuji.

"Don't mind them. It's our life, not theirs."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Have you told anyone about us?" Tezuka asked.

"There's Eiji and Yuuta," Fuji sat up properly when he said Yuuta's name.

"Yuuta?" Tezuka asked, not moving from his position due to this surprise.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Fuji said, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, it's just that, brothers are quite protective over their siblings who have a relationship." Tezuka said, looking at the wall instead of Fuji's face.

"I'm a guy, Mitsu. Brothers are protective over their sisters, not brothers."

"But you have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Just don't mind him, okay? He's okay with you." Fuji lied down and placed his head on Tezuka's lap wherein Tezuka stroked his hair.

Not long after that though, someone entered the room, bringing a tray with two plates of apple pie and two glasses of orange juice.

"Aniki, 'nesan asked me to-" the person who entered stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the position of the two.

"Yuuta," Fuji sat up, "nice of you to bring us some pie. Come in."

"Yah," and Yuuta came in and placed the tray at the desk in Fuji's room. You could easily read his expression; he was feeling uncomfortable. _'Seeing aniki and Tezuka like that... it freaks me out. What if they were doing other things?'_

"Is there something wrong, Yuuta?" Syusuke asked, "would you like to tell me about it?"

"No, it's nothing," and he left the room. _'Don't think of aniki and Tezuka doing things... don't think of aniki and...'_

"He doesn't approve of me, Syusuke." Tezuka looked at Fuji and said those words so void of emotion.

"Try letting him get to know you first,"

"I guess you're right," and Tezuka looked away. However, Fuji turned his head so he could look at his azure eyes.

"They'll approve of you, don't worry. If ever they don't; I don't care,"

"Syuusuke," they were so close and Fuji's hand was on his cheek

"You don't have to worry one single bit about my family. You're perfect, Kunimitsu, no one can hate you," and Fuji leaned in for a kiss. It didn't last long though as Tezuka pulled away.

"What about the people at school?" Tezuka said this without even showing a hint of emotion on his face yet again but with the question itself, anyone could say that he was worried.

"I don't care what they think. How about you?"

"No," and Tezuka leaned down to kiss Fuji, bringing him down to lie on the bed with him on top. Fuji's arms gently grabbed Tezuka's neck and one of the Tezuka's hands were on Fuji's waist, the other beside his neck, their lips still together.

They didn't have any intention to go further, and apparently, they didn't. Something crashed right outside Fuji's window. Their heads snapped to the side the moment they heard the sound.

"What could that be?" Fuji asked as Tezuka stood up and went over the window to look at what happened. However, he didn't find anything. He opened the window and brought his head out, still nothing.

"There's no sign of anything that caused that sound."

"Really? It couldn't just be a figment of our imagination as we both heard it." Fuji sat up. _'This is weird.'_

"Whatever it is, it's probably nothing." Tezuka closed the window and went to the desk to get the tray. "Here," he sat beside Fuji and placed the tray in between them. "you better eat, we wouldn't want to waste this pie."

"Yes, you're right," Fuji took one fork, got a piece of pie, and brought it close to his mouth. He didn't eat it though, instead he spoke, "Kunimitsu, I have a question,"

"What is-" and surprisingly, Fuji pushed the fork with apple pie into Tezuka's mouth, causing Tezuka to swallow it.

"What do you think?"

"It's good, but you didn't have to do that,"

"I know, I just felt like it."

---outside---

"That was close," a woman said, panting behind a tree with a man beside her.

"I know," the man held a camera.

"Next time, why won't we just take evidence somewhere else... not from a tree!" she shouted.

"But we only know Fuji's house and his room is on the second floor. I had to get a picture of them in bed, it would be good," he said with a grin.

She sighed, "Remind me again as to why we're doing this?" and brought her hands to her waist.

"Because you want Tezuka, and I want Fuji," he said while looking at the pictures.

"I know that I want Tezuka but I'm still wondering why you like Fuji!"

"I didn't tell you?" he looked at her, feigning innocence.

"You didn't!" she knew he was just playing with her.

"Well, it's because I made a deal with a friend of mine in another school. If I'm able to..." he told the girl his story.

--back at Fuji's house--

"Onesan, can you come here in my room for a while?" Fuji said from his room in a voice that was heard by his sister, "Thank you," and he closed the door to sit on his bed.

"What do you have to say to her?" Tezuka asked.

"Something" and they heard footsteps coming to the room, "I think that's her," slowly, the bedroom door opened.

"Syuusuke, is there something you need?"

"What would you do if I say I was in love?" Fuji asked, facing his sister, not being able to see Tezuka stiffen.

"I would be happy for you, why?" _'You're finally going to tell me face to face.'_

"I'm in love with someone right now,"

His sister smiled, "Who's the lucky guy?" Tezuka was surprised with those words but Fuji wasn't.

"You really are great," Fuji's smile never left his face.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I approve of you and Tezuka being together." and she stepped out the door, closing it gently.

Tezuka stared at the door and Fuji looked at Tezuka, "What did I tell you? She approved, didn't she?"

_'She did, but how about.' _ Tezuka turned his head to face Fuji, "Your mother?"

"She'll approve of us too, don't worry," _'I just don't know about...'_

"Father?" as always, Tezuka said it with his emotions being masked.

"He's in abroad, never mind him." _'He won't find out about us.'_

"He's coming back in a week," _'what will we do?'_

"I know, I'll take care of him." _'because I'll make sure that he won't find out.'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I'm confused with this...

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the very much loved Prince of Tennis.

_--CHAPTER 3--_

--the next day at school, lunch time--

_'Syusuke's not yet here,' _Tezuka looked at the paper in his hands while he stood in the middle of the rooftop. _'He said that he wanted to say something to me.'_ Then, the door to the rooftop opened. _'That's probably him right now.'_

"Hello, Tezuka Kunimitsu," the voice belonged to someone else

Tezuka turned around to see who it was and found a tall girl closing the door.

"Waiting for Fuji Syusuke?" she walked closer to him.

"Yes" Tezuka had no idea that the one who wrote the letter was her, not Fuji.

"I saw him running in the halls. He even bumped into my friend. He looked worried," she said with a smirk.

"I better get going," he walked pass the girl but was stopped when the girl held onto his wrist.

"It's better if you don't go after him, Tezuka,"

"Why not?"

"Because of this," she took something from the confines of her shoulder bag, a photograph, and showed it to Tezuka, "you wouldn't want to the whole school to see this picture, now, would you?"

The picture in front of Tezuka showed him and Fuji kissing in the public tennis courts.

Tezuka just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. He had to do something, but what?

He glared at the girl, "what do you want?"

"You,"

"Stop fooling with me,"

"I'm not, I want you,"

"What do you want from me that will make you satisfied enough to throw away the pictures?"

"You're smart, you know that," she then finally let go of Tezuka's wrist, "I want you to break up with Fuji." _'Why am I even doing this? I'm scared right now! I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place!'_

"I won't do that," he said sternly

"Then, be with me. Let me share with Fuji." _'I can't believe I'm this desperate'_

"No." Tezuka said without hesitating.

"Oh?" she brushed her black her with her hand as her green eyes stayed put on Tezuka's. "Do you know what will happen if people find out about the two of you?" No matter how much she was panicking inside, her face showed pure calmness.

"We know."

"So, are you scared if these pictures got out to the public?"

"No," He lied. He was scared, scared of what will happen to Fuji, not him."It's our life, not theirs." _'Who is this girl anyways?'_

"What will happen if your grandfather found out?" she smirked yet again.

"He'll accept us," _'he won't throw me away just because I love a guy.'_

"No, he won't, especially if he see this picture," she took out another picture of them when they were in Fuji's house. This caused Tezuka to be silent for a few seconds and that's when it hit him.

"You guys caused that sound we heard,"

"Well, yah," she scratched her head and looked away but stopped all of the sudden the moment that she noticed that she lost her so-called cool, "That doesn't matter. Just think of Fuji right now. People will discriminate him, and his father might be ashamed of him."

"You don't know anything about his father."

"I know that he's coming home next week," Tezuka stiffened, "am I correct?" and she smirked. "I do my research, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Think, what will his father do if he sees this picture. His little Syusuke, being molested by our 'perfect' Kunimitsu."

"I would never do such a thing."

"But that doesn't mean that he'll not speculate things. Everyone knows that Fuji has been raised well. He'll never do such a thing such as making out, especially in a position like this," she turned to look at the picture once again. "Going back to your grandfather, he thinks that you're a model grandson. No grandson of him, especially in an early age, would ever think of doing such a thing."

"We didn't do it."

"This picture says otherwise, considering that the lights in Fuji's room was out during that time, making the room look, well, dark. Everyone knows what happens in-" her words were cut off.

"What do you want?"

"You," she said as she walked closer to Tezuka, the man not moving an inch.

--downstairs in Fuji's classroom--

"Yes... Yes..." a guy was sitting on his chair as he was browsing through some pictures in his camera while talking to someone on his cellphone. "Don't worry, Aya is already with Tezuka... Yes, I put your note in his locker already... Don't rush me, man! This takes time... I know that your anxious but wait, okay? I wouldn't have done this if you... Yah, we've been very good and close friends since grade school but that doesn't change the fact that..." he then stood up and went to the window beside him as he put his camera down and continued to talk on his phone. "One more time, YES!" he sighed "He'll get that letter and I didn't make a mistake... You'll get him, I can assure you... bye, dude." and he closed his cellphone and went back to examining the pictures in his camera.

--Fuji's locker--

"Nyah! I feel so relaxed today!" Eiji said as he stretched while Fuji put his books down to open his locker. "Hey, Fuji,"

"Yes, Eiji?" Fuji was now putting the locker combination in.

"How are things with you and Tezuka?" Eiji asked as he scooted a little towards Fuji's face with a smile. That action of his was able to get a small laugh from his companion.

"We're doing good," Fuji opened his locker, "Ei-" and a letter popped out.

"A letter? Is that from Tezuka?" Eiji asked with a grin and a certain glint in his eyes.

"Probably, but he doesn't usually do these kind of things," Fuji bent down and took the letter. He stood up properly and placed the letter on top of the lockers as he finished fixing his books first.

"Read it! I bet it's from Tezuka!"

"Maybe, Eiji," and Fuji took the letter from the top of the locker as he finished putting his books back in his locker. The moment he was able to lay his eyes on the letter, he stiffened. Eiji placed himself behind Fuji to read who the letter's from but wasn't able to. Fuji shoved the letter into his pocket all of the sudden.

"Huh? Fuji, what's wrong?" Eiji could sense that something was bothering his friend.

"It's nothing," Fuji turned around with that small present as always on his face. "Let's go back to the classroom," and Fuji turned around and walked in the direction of their room.

"Fuji?" Eiji just stood still for a few seconds but later followed as he noticed that Fuji didn't even look back at him knowing that he was just standing there. _'I better tell Tezuka about this.'_

--back at the rooftop--

"You know that I won't break up with Fuji."

"Will you stay away from him?" she flashed her puppy dog eyes, apparently, it didn't work.

"No."

"Will you have me and him at the same time?"

"No."

"So, I guess that these pictures of the two of you will be spread by tomorrow," she placed the pictures back into her bag but kept her gaze on Tezuka. "Those were your only choices. Remember the people around you. Your friends, and family will be ashamed of the two of you. Think of your grandfather and think of Fuji's father. Now," she walked pass Tezuka, "toodle-loo"

"Wait," Tezuka said.

"Yes?" the girl turned around to face Tezuka with a smile on her face.

_'I don't want to hurt Syusuke,' _"What would happen if I broke up with Syusuke?"

"I'll burn all these pictures and stay away from you."

_'I thought that she wants me but it seems as if she just wants the two of us to separate.' _"Then I'll-"

"You also can't be that close when you break up. You guys can still be friends, but the two of you can't be really close. It means that you'll have to act like you're just mere acquaintances." That last sentence angered Tezuka even more.

"Why are you even doing this? This stuff will bring you no where."

"That's what you think," she placed her hands on her hips.

"You want something from Fuji, not me."

"Actually, I'm just jealous of Fuji because he got you. To think, I lost the man I want to another man. So, what's your choice, Tezuka? I'm waiting."

"I'll," _'I don't want to hurt Syusuke. If I have to keep him from getting hurt, I'll do anything. But all those choices will pain him. I have to pick this one and keep him from finding it out.'_

"What, Tezuka?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Me lack sleep... once again, sorry if they're out of character

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

--CHAPTER 4--

"I'll have both of you." Tezuka said so coldly as he wished not to have uttered those words at all.

"I knew we'd come to an agreement." she walked closed and placed her hands on Tezuka's chest.

_'blackmail' _Tezuka thought, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Don't worry, I'm not that mean," she removed her hands, "I'm just that desperate to have you and I admit it." and she left.

"I'm sorry, Syuusuke." Tezuka just stood there, staring at the door directly in front of him.

--downstairs inside one of the classrooms--

"How did it go, Aya?" a guy asked when a girl entered the classroom.

"I was scared to death!" the girl screamed as he closed the door and walked to sit on a chair in front of the man's desk.

"You still got it your way, right?" a guy asked as he was scanning through the pictures of his camera.

"Yah" she rested her head on top of the table.

"How did it go? What did he say?" His eyes never left his camera.

"He refuses to break up with Fuji."

"and?"

"he chose to have an affair with me instead." She said in a low voice, not noticing the smirk that grew on the man's face as she turned her head to look at the window.

"Better but you don't seem happy about it at all," the man finally put down the camera and looked at Aya with a smug face.

"I'm very desperate to have him but it's times like this that I feel bad about what I do." she sighed and stood up, finally turning her head to return the man's gaze, "after all, Fuji is our classmate.

"Just think about how much you want Tezuka. That's all you need." the guy stood up as well and walked towards the door to go out, bringing his camera with him. "Forget about Fuji. I have to go meet with someone now."

Later on during tennis practice, there were two guys watching the regulars practice.

"So that's the guy who he's in love with."

"Yah. Hey, dude, why do you even want him and Tezuka to separate? You did say before that you would take him back even if he had a thousand lovers." He looked at his friend with a very skeptical look while his friend kept his eyes on Tezuka.

"Frankly, I don't know. I thought that he would still be single when I find him, it turns out that he wasn't. The moment I saw the picture that you showed me, I wanted to rip the man limb from limb," he turned to meet his companion's eyes, "why did you have a picture like that anyways?"

"I was bored. I went to the public tennis courts and saw them. I took a picture and planned to play with them for a while. That is why I was surprised when I found out that you knew him."

"I was surprised to find out that he studies at Seigaku, Hiro." He eyes then went to Fuji who was now about to serve to Momoshiro.

"It's weird to find out that you've known him so well before but didn't ever dare to ask where he studies," Hiro told the guy as he pulled out his camera from his bag.

"It never came to my mind,"

"I have to go now, dude. You better go back to your school now. Your club members might be looking for you," Hiro told his friend as he started to walk towards the tennis courts, leaving his friend behind to go back to where he's supposed to be right now.

As Fuji was about to return Momo's shot, a man with blood red hair reaching up to the back of his neck entered the courts. He was still wearing school uniform and his eyes were sharp like like Tezuka's in which his eye took the shade of green.

Fuji didn't return Momo's shot as he acknowledged the guy who came.

"Hiro, nice to see you here. Taking pictures for the photography club?"

"Yes, but I have to ask permission from the captain and coach first," so he walked towards Coach Ryuzaki who was standing beside Tezuka, both of them were looking at the guy. "Excuse me, but I would like to ask permission to take pictures of your players for our club."

"Sure, take pictures up to your hearts content." Ryuzaki told the guy with a smile as Tezuka returned to studying the regulars yet again.

"Thank you," and he started taking pictures.

Later on, when they were having their break, Hiro was at a corner, quietly examining the pictures yet again. However, some of the regulars who were drinking water, couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Hey, Ryoma," Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma, pulling him close. "Do you notice something strange about that guy?"

"No, nothing really," he answered.

"He's been taking lots of pictures of Fuji-senpai!" he hissed as he kept staring at the redhead "do you think that something is up?"

"Are you jealous of Fuji-senpai or of that photographer?" Ryoma asked, looking up at Momo who just stopped staring at Hiro because of the freshman's uttered words.

"No! I mean, I really think that he's up to no good. Also, I have a strong feeling that he's planning something about Fuji-senpai."

"Nyah!" somebody suddenly came up from behind them, "you really think so?" making them both jump.

"Eiji-senpai, you scared us!" Momo said as he clutched his heart

"Sorry about that," Eiji laughed, "What makes you dislike him?"

"I don't know, it's just the way he looks at Fuji-senpai. It's like he's planning something bad." Momo went back to staring at Hiro, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to his camera but to Fuji who was at the other side of the court with some freshman.

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy." Eiji said as he smiled even wider.

"You know each other?" Momo didn't leave his eyes off of Hiro.

"Hoi hoi! He's our classmate." Eiji said as he made a small jump.

"Oh," Momo started to speak, "then-" but his words were cut off as Inui suddenly appeared behind them. Just like Eiji, it made them jump in surprise.

"70 that Momo is correct with his suspiscions."

"Inui! You scared us!" Eiji said as he clutched his heart much like what Momo did earlier.

"How could you," Ryoma spoke, "say that-" but like Momo, he was cut off as Tezuka announced that it's time to return to practice.

"Go back to the courts with your partners. Break's over."

As practice went on, the rest noticed how Hiro was only focusing on Fuji. It's not that they were jealous or anything, they just found it a little weird, considering that Echizen is usually the center of attention among these kind of people since he is the only freshman regular. At times it was Eiji though, considering his acrobatic skills. Fuji was great and everything but he isn't the type who gives it all in a practice match and get noticed.

All the regulars noticed this, that includes Tezuka. So he walked over to borrow Fuji from his match with Momo to speak with him for a while. The moment he got Fuji, he brought him over to the clubroom to talk privately where they didn't notice the redhead following them.

"Who is he, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked sternly, folding his hands across his chest as they stood inside the clubhouse.

"He's Hiro from my class. Why?" Fuji asked as he noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"Are you good friends?"

"I think so but we barely talk. The last time we talked was when we became group mates in a project."

As the two talked, the redhead was listening outside.

_'That's it, the plan is working out perfectly.' _the redhead thought.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No," Fuji shook his head, "no, Kunimitsu."

"Has he ever admitted anything to you?" Fuji's smile faltered.

"No," Fuji shook his head once more. "Why are you even asking these questions?" the azure eyes opened in which they showed that Fuji was becoming uncomfortable with Tezuka's behavior.

"He seems to be fond of you."

_'I am so not! My friend is, not me!' _Hiro thought as he continued listening.

"Kunimitsu, how can you be so sure about that?"

"It's not only me who thinks that way. I heard the conversation of the regulars earlier. They were thinking about the same thing." Tezuka kept his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Fuji sighed, "it's just you and their speculation. Maybe he found me to be interesting and wanted me to be his main subject," Fuji then smiled, "If ever he is fond with me in _that _way, I won't fall for him. I have you, the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji stepped towards Tezuka and took his hand, "There's nothing to be worried about," and let go. "I have to go now, Kunimitsu. Momo is probably waiting for me-" his words stopped there as Tezuka suddenly pulled him forward, laying his lips on his. This surprised Fuji, making his eyes widen but he later on relaxed into the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I apologize for acting so rash, Syusuke," Tezuka let go of Fuji, "I was acting jealous and whatnot." _'I just don't want to lose you, to him, to her, to anyone.'_

_'Only a kiss?' _the redhead silently complained_ 'Other possessive men would do worse_!' Hiro was peeping through the window. _'Oh, I forgot. He is the "perfect" Tezuka Kunimitsu, a gentleman and whatever.'_

"It's okay, no harm was done." Fuji stepped back a little, "I have to go back to Momo now," and he left.

As Fuji exited the clubroom, Tezuka didn't follow him. The moment the door closed, Tezuka sat down and held his hands together, thinking.

_'My, my, our dear Tezuka is in deep though. Is it because of guilt, Tezuka Kunimitsu?' _Hiro was still sneeking from the window, glad that nobody has yet to notice him, even Fuji. He even fell earlier when he tried not to get caught by Fuji when he went to go back to the courts. The moment Fuji was out of sight, he climbed up again, or to put it more clearly, jumped until he was able to reach the bars of the window and pulled himself up. _'I'll get Fuji to break up with you within three weeks and then I'll win the bet.' _he then groaned, _'My arms are hurting already.'_

"Syuusuke, I'm very sorry," Tezuka said as he stood up and went out of the clubroom. When he closed the door, he heard the rustling of the bushes. He wondered as to what made that noise for a minute but later decided to ignore it and continue with the practice.

_'Close call.' _Hiro then left after that, not even thinking about bidding farewell to the team.

TBC

A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry if it's not too good or such, I've been stressed lately. I've been arriving late because of some chess matches and I must not forget my schoolwork along with those extracurricular activities.

So, tell me what you think? puppy dog eyes Oh yeah, do you guys have an idea about Fuji's past already? Want to guess:- waaahh... This is how I am when I lack sleep... anyways, want to guess:- However, I think it's already pretty obvious...


	5. Shiro's return

Heya! The modem of my laptop broke so I couldn't go online using that laptop that had my files. I had to use my aunt's in which I was just able to transfer the files just now.

CHAPTER 5

After tennis practice, Fuji and Tezuka were together in the clubroom. As Fuji was putting on his shoes, he notices that Tezuka was sort of troubled about something. Sure, Tezuka isn't the type of guy who shows his emotion that easily, but that doesn't mean than no one could notice even a little change of his actions.

"There's something bothering you," Fuji stood up.

"There's nothing bothering me, Fuji," he looked up to look at Fuji straight in the eye,

"I could tell that there is." Fuji wanted to know what's wrong. He opened his eyes and worry was evident in it.

"How could you say that?" Tezuka stood up and didn't tear his gaze of Fuji.

"Well, you haven't called me 'Fuji' ever since that day at the tennis courts."

"Speech memory. I've been calling you 'Fuji' for a long time. I only started to call you by your given name just recently. You couldn't expect me to call you by your given name every time. Certain hobbies are hard to get rid of, Syuusuke."

"So tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just," _'I'm not going to lie' _"worried about your father," well, he really didn't lie. He had a lot of things in his mind and Fuji's father is one of those thoughts. His main problem though is Aya, but he really didn't want Fuji to know about that. He would get rid of Aya without Fuji knowing about her. He would get rid of her and that blasted photograph.

"That's not your problem."

"It is," Tezuka replied with yet again no emotion in his tone.

"It's not, Kunimitsu," Fuji's eyes softened even more, "please tell me the truth. I could tell that you're lying."

"You don't know everything about me, Syuusuke."

"I don't know everything about you but I do understand you. I know that your no-" Tezuka suddenly spoke with a louder voice making Fuji stop talking.

"I am worried about your father, Syuusuke! I don't care about my family. I don't care about my reputation or welfare, I care about you!" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arms. "Think of what your father might do to you! When it comes to my family, I won't care!" Tezuka's voice was loud but there was hardly any change on his face's façade. "They can disown me all they want, they can even throw mw out of our house for all I care, but those things cannot happen to you!" Tezuka's grip on Fuji lessened as his words came to a halt.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji stared at Tezuka, fear shown in his face for this was the first time he ever saw Tezuka like this.

Tezuka saw Fuji's emotion and slowly let go of him and turned away. "I'm sorry, Syuusuke. I'm just a bit stressed lately."

"I understand." Fuji's didn't let his eyes wander from Tezuka.

"I need to go now." Tezuka grabbed his bag and headed out the door, trying his best not to look at Fuji.

Then, Tezuka was out of Fuji's sight. The captain left without even saying a proper goodbye to Fuji. He just closed the door and that was it. Fuji was left alone in the clubhouse.

The boy just stared at the door, thoughts running in his head. He just couldn't stop himself from worrying. _'What's wrong with Kunimitsu?'_

Outside, Tezuka just walked, he didn't stop. His mind was set to one goal at the moment and his destination was the main school building. He aimed for a certain room where all the student's records were kept. He didn't know who that girl was but he simply didn't care. All he knows is that the girl belongs to the same year as he.

As Tezuka walked, he didn't notice the young man leaning against a tree that wasn't that noticeable because of the other plants in the area. The moment the young man thought that it was safe; he walked towards the clubroom with a smirk on his face.

When the man was in front of the door, he uttered, "I'm back, Syuusuke," and entered.

Fuji was still staring at the door when it opened. With his mind thinking of Tezuka at the moment, he thought that it was him. He felt relieved but the feeling suddenly vanished when the person who greeted him was far from Tezuka.

The man he saw the person he never wanted to see again. He was tall, a bit taller than Tezuka. He had black hair in which the bangs were combed to his right. His hair was styled and he looked really clean and presentable. He wasn't wearing his school uniform but was wearing something casual. His eyes were violent and sharp.

"Shi-Shiro…" Fuji's face was of utter surprise and fear. The person who he forced to erase from his memory was right here in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Syuusuke," the man in front of Fuji said. Fuji then stepped back and he stepped forward, closing the door in the process. "Did you miss me?" The man continued stepping forward and Fuji continued stepping backward that is until his back collided with the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji's eyes glared daggers into the man in front of him. He told himself that he should be brave and not show any kind of weakness to this man.

"I came here to meet you. Is there something wrong with that? I did give you a letter telling you that I'm coming soon." He put one of his hands to rest on the wall besides Fuji's head.

"Yes, there is something wrong with that." Fuji said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"What is it then?"

"I despise you, that's the reason. After all that you did to me, do you think that I would even want to see your face?"

"Awww, you hurt me, Syuusuke," he grabbed Fuji's chin hard to keep him from looking away. "It was hard to get some information on you, you know that? To think, the only way I could contact you was through your cellphone. Every time I called though, either you would hang up or make a silly excuse. All I know is that you don't want to see me."

"I really don't now let go!" Fuji pushed his hands off him and tried to run away but wasn't able to. When he was about to reach the doorknob, his wrist was grabbed and he was brought to the floor. Standing above him was the man.

Fuji didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to escapes no matter what. However, he couldn't move. He wanted to get out, to escape, but his body wouldn't budge.

TBC

Want to guess what will happen:D


	6. Shiro and Tezuka's meeting

Hey… Sorry if it took me this long. Also... they might be a bit OOC here... kay?

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own POT

Chapter 6:

Back in the school building, Tezuka finally reached his destination. He walked in the room and opened the filing cabinet that held all the records of all the third years. This is actually the office of the principal. Everyone thinks that this room was lock whenever the principal was out, but they were wrong. The principal would always leave his office open, knowing that students wouldn't dare to enter for the trouble that might come to them. Tezuka knew of this though, it was when he had to go to this office after tennis practice one day to talk to the principal. He entered the room that day and found out that the principal forgot that they were supposed to meet.

Anyways, Tezuka rummaged through the third year files that were sorted into their sections, looking at every single one of them. Of course, he didn't check the files of those in his class, however, that didn't mean that he won't check those from the other sections, including that of Fuji's.

The first files that he checked were those of Fuji's class. He was in luck. In not less than ten files checked, he found the girl's file.

"Aya," he said as he continued to read the profile.

In the clubroom though, Shiro was now lying on the floor beside Fuji, propped on his elbow and his free hand on his hip.

"Look at me, Syuusuke," he brought the hand from his hip to Fuji's chin to turn his face. "You couldn't attack back, could you?" he received no answer but the clear azure eyes of Fuji. "I knew it. You may be sadistic but you can never hurt anyone, can you?" Their eyes were locked and Fuji's mouth kept shut, "the silent treatment? Very well then, but that won't stop me. I came here to retrieve what was mine." Shiro leaned down with the intention of capturing Fuji's lips, however, he wasn't successful. When their lips were about to touch, Fuji slapped him and pushed him away. Fuji stood up and ran, but like before, he wasn't able to escape.

When his hand finally touched the doorknob, Shiro grabbed his ankle and roughly pulled him down the floor.

"You think that you could get away? Think again!" Shiro grabbed Fuji's wrist and brought it beside his head on the floor.

'_Ugh. It hurts…' _Fuji shut his eyes tight but slowly opened afterwards. "Why do you even want me?" Fuji asked, trying not to shake as he was recalling the memories he once burned. _'You just played with me.'_

"Frankly, I don't know. It's either because of love or lust." _'I still love you, you idiot!' _

"You don't love me. After what you did to me, you proved that you didn't." Fuji started to pant because he was panicking, _'Let me go!'_

"Maybe, maybe not, I can assure you this though, I was attracted to you. Admit it, Syuusuke, you fell for me." His smirk was gone and a frown dominated his face. He was dead serious even though his words didn't support his so-called seriousness.

Fuji replied to Shiro's words but hesitated. "I did, I did fall for you, the false you." Fuji's voice was soft. "I know who you really are now. Back then, you pretended to be caring." His voice suddenly increased in volume. "You were only playing with me!" _'I was nothing but a mere plaything.'_

"I guess you're right, but you know what, I am still in love with you. Also, if I am only playing with you, why would I care that you and your captain are together?" his grip on Fuji tightened, but Fuji didn't feel pain that time, only anger.

"Don't bring him into this!" Fuji screamed and struggled, but his efforts were useless. Shiro was definitely stronger than him, considering that he's already a third year high school student while he is a third year junior high student.

"You're late, Syuusue. He's already in this because of you. Now, shut up."

Fuji wasn't able to say anything after that as Shiro fiercely captured his lips, forcing him to enter. Fuji wanted him to stop, but all his struggles were nothing to him.

As Fuji was struggling to escape, Tezuka was walking down the halls of their school. He kept Aya's profile in mind. When he was about to exit the school, he remembered that he forgot one of his books in the clubroom. So with just a few more steps to the exit, he turned around and headed towards the clubroom.

Back in the clubroom, Shiro finally released Fuji's lips and whispered into his ear, "I wanted you and I still want you." Those words made Fuji shiver in fright. Suddenly, he brought Fuji up and pushed him towards the wall, bringing Fuji's arms above his head.

"Ugh." Fuji groaned and closed his eyes shut as he collided with the wall. When he closed his eyes, he kept it like that, not wanting to see the face of this man as his teeth clenched. All he wanted to do was to get out, to run, and to be in Tezuka's arms. _'Please'_

"We wouldn't be in this position if you followed me before." Shiro started to kiss Fuji's jaw, slowly going down to Fuji's neck.

'_Stop,_' Fuji wanted to cry. Memories started to flood his mind and his body was frozen.

Outside, Tezuka was nearing the clubroom. _'I'll get Aya out of our life. After I get my book, I'm going straight to her house.'_

In the clubroom, Fuji didn't move. He let Shiro do whatever he wanted to do. His eyes were open but were staring at nothing. It held no emotion what-so-ever; his eyes were a total blank. Fuji didn't want this, he just lost all hope yet again. _'Kunimitsu.'_

'_Syuusuke, everything will be alright.' _A few more steps and he'd be in front of the door.

Shiro continued his harassment of Fuji as his hand went to touch Fuji's torso. _'I'm sorry.'_

'_I hope you'll forgive me for listening to Aya,' _Tezuka stopped in front of the door but didn't reach for the doorknob just yet.

'_I don't know what to do,' _Fuji wanted nothing of him as he continued to ravage his neck and collar bone; _'I'm weak.'_

'_I'll never be as strong as you, Syuusuke. I just wanted to protect you.'_Tezuka reached for the doorknob.

'_Please…'_Fuji wanted Shiro to stop. Suddenly, the doorknob turned. Surprise came to the two at the sound. Fuji's eyes widened, hoping that it wasn't Tezuka. His eyes were staring at the door, so were the ones of Shiro's as he stopped his attack. Slowly, the door slowly opened, revealing Tezuka.

'_No!'_Fuji panicked even more, _'He shouldn't be here! He can't find out!' _His whole body tensed.

When Tezuka opened the door, he saw a scene that totally shocked him. He saw Fuji on the wall within another man's arms. He was rooted to the ground as his body froze. He was getting angry, getting furious, and he wanted to knock the living daylights out of the man. He tried holding his anger, but failed.

Tezuka kept his eyes on Shiro the whole time and Shiro kept his on Tezuka's. Fuji was still in Shiro's arms as he stared at Tezuka, heart beating faster with each passing second. Tezuka then walked forward. Anger was evident in his face as he stopped directly in front of Shiro. The said man then let go of Fuji to stand straight and face Tezuka directly. They were about the same height and they just bore holes into each other. Suddenly, Tezuka punched Shiro. The impact of the punch was hard as Shiro fell to the floor, his hand on his cheek. A bruise was sure to form. Still on the floor, Shiro looked up at Tezuka. Fuji was just behind him. You could clearly see the two men who were fighting over Fuji glaring daggers at each other. _'Stay away from my Syuusuke._'Tezuka, getting tired at looking at Shiro;s face, grabbed Fuji's arm and dragged him outside. He was walking at a fast rate, completely forgetting about his book. His grip on Fuji was hard and he had no intention of loosening it.

Fuji wanted to tore Tezuka's hand away from his arm because of the pressure, but he didn't do so. He didn't even emit a sound of pain but his face showed that he was hurting.

The moment the two stepped out of the clubroom, Shiro came to his senses. He stood up and ran after the two who hasn't gone far yet.

AS all of that was happening, Eiji and Momoshiro were headed to where they were. They just finished eating burgers and just dropped Echizen home for he had important matters to attend to. After dropping him off, they decided to go and play tennis here at school. They were near when they heard the commotion.

"Come back here!" They heard someone shout. Thinking that trouble was brewing, they ran towards where the voice came from. They were just in time to see what happened.

When Tezuka heard the man, he turned around, only to be met by Shiro's fist. However, no matter how hard the punch was, he didn't fall to the ground, but he let go of Fuji's arm. Fuji still stunned, just stood there. When Tezuka got his composure back, he was about to punch back, but Fuji stood in front of him, holding his shoulders.

"Kunimitsu, please stop it!" Fuji pleaded, but Tezuka didn't listen. He just roughly pushed Fuji aside. He took a step forward but wasn't able to take another step further as someone grabbed a hold of him. When he turned his head around, he saw Momoshiro. Looking back in front, he saw the man being held by Eiji.

"Tezuka-buchou, stop it! Cool down! Momo exclaimed, but Tezuka just struggled in his grasp, so did Shiro in Eiji's hold.

"Let me go." Tezuka firmly said.

"No!" Momo replied.

"Tezuka, what's wrong with you?" Eiji asked as he tried to keep a strong hold on Shiro. However, he wasn't answered as the two kept their eyes on each other. He then saw Fuji on the ground, stunned. Suddenly, he turned to look at Tezuka. "Is Fujiko in this?" Eiji asked in a loud voice. Hearing that, the two stopped struggling. "I knew it." The acrobat became depressed. "You guys should stop! You're just hurting him even more!" Silence followed those words.

After some time has passed, Shiro pulled himself from Eiji's grasp and walked out, back turned to all of them.

When Shiro was finally gone, Tezuka pulled himself from Momoshiro and went to Fuji. He took a knee and softly grabbed Fuji's chin, making him look directly into his eyes.

'_Kunimitsu_' Fuji was broken. He was on the ground, looking as helpless as he possible can. _'I'm sorry.' _Tears were slowly forming in his eyes, _'I'm sorry,' _as they slowly fell down his cheek. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just wanted to be held but felt ashamed to do so.

Eiji and Momo decided not to say a word as they stood side by side.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said, "Who is he?"

"Kunimitsu," Fuji replied in a soft voice, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is he your lover?" Tezuka asked, his tone void of any emotion.

"No."

"Then, who is he?" Tezuka this time wanted an answer.

"I…" Fuji wanted to say something but found it hard to utter another word.

"I'll fight for you, Syuusuke." Tezuka stood up. "If you won't tell me who he is, I'll find out myself," and he left without saying another word. When his body was already gone from their sight, Fuji let himself fall to the ground as he cried out loud. Hearing their friend's despair, Eiji and Momo went to Fuji's side to comfort him. However, they weren't able to stop his flow of tears, but they didn't leave his side. They two just stayed there until Fuji was okay. They stayed there until Fuji cried himself to sleep and Momo carried him back to his home.

END OF CHAPTER 6

TBC

Now… tell me your honest opinion :D


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 7:

Tezuka walked the streets with only one goal in his mind: _'Get Aya to stop this ridiculous plan of hers. I will never belong to her.'_ So he walked, trying to get to the house whose address he just found out earlier. He was anxious and furious at the same time. _'How could she send a man to do that to Syuusuke? Is she that desperate?' _All this time, he thinks that this was all Aya's fault. He believed that this is all Aya's doing. The man he saw harassing his Syuusuke, was a man hired by Aya. Aya is the mastermind of this all. However, his thoughts were wrong. No matter how he looked at it though, it all falls to Aya. That is because he didn't know anything of what happened in the past.

In the dark streets, Tezuka neared his destination. At the end of the block he was currently standing at, he could see the house that bore the address of the girl he was targeting.

He started walking yet again, this time though, he saw someone: A girl walking towards the same house, _'Aya,' _so he walked even faster. He was going to talk to her today, not tomorrow, but today.

As he grew closer, Aya didn't even notice him one bit as she was lost in her own thoughts. She was already in front of her house, but before she could even set foot on their front lawn, somebody grabbed her arm and turned her to her side.

"What the-" she got annoyed, but that annoyance suddenly turned into shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth stayed open. Her mind became a mess as she wasn't able to think straight and no words were being uttered. The one who grabbed her was no other than Tezuka.

Aya just stared into his sharp eyes and felt as if he was going to kill her any second now. Emotion could actually be seen in Tezuka's face; anger. Sure, his normal, emotionless face could make people think that he is annoyed or whatnot, but this was definitely different.

"Why did you do that?" Tezuka asked, his furiousness getting worse with each passing minute. He kept his hold on Aya's arm and his eyes on hers. He didn't care about the people around him at that time; he just wanted this whole mess over with.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked back after a moment of silence. Her heart was beating as fast as it could be.

"You hired a man to hurt Syuusuke." Finally, Tezuka let go of Aya's arm, but his eyes kept glaring daggers. "You're too desperate."

"What do you mean?" Along with fright, confusion came to Aya. If this was about Fuji, she admits that she has done something wrong, but she really had no idea of what Tezuka was talking about. All she knows is that she got in this because of her friend, and her friend got in this because of his friend. After all, she wasn't given enough information.

As for that line, _'you're too desperate,' _it hit her hard. She knows that she was too desperate to listen to her friend, but she was about to end this all. She didn't want any part in this mess any longer, but it seems as if she's too late.

Tezuka however didn't reply to her question, _'don't play dumb with me.' _He just stood there, boring holes unto Aya as he waited for an answer.

Realizing that Tezuka wouldn't reply, Aya sighed and spoke. "Could we talk about this inside?" She lowered her eyes as the shame started to creep up on her. "I have a lot of explaining to do. I'm also alone at the moment, so there's no need to worry." She turned and headed towards the door. Aya kept her head down the whole time and didn't look back as she addressed to Tezuka once again. "I'm going to tell you the truth. If you don't want to come and listen because you don't trust me, then leave me already. If you want to listen to my story, please follow." She kept walking until she reached the door, stopping in front of it. She held her hand out to the doorknob ever so slowly as she listened to whether or not Tezuka would follow her because of the eerie silence between them. Before she was able to touch the said doorknob though, she heard footsteps going towards her. _'He's actually going to listen to my story? I better apologize' _she thought as she opened the door. She walked in and let Tezuka enter too. When they were both inside the house, she brought Tezuka to the living room to talk; and they did.

After about twenty minutes, Tezuka was furious. "So, this is all the idea of Hiro's friend?"

"Yes." Aya bowed her head.

"And you have no idea who that friend of his is?"

"No." That answer was all that Tezuka needed after their talk.

"I better get going now." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Goodbye." He said as he didn't dare to look back as he kept walking. _'I don't know if I should trust her or not,' _he thought, _'I'm going to talk to Hiro tomorrow.'_

--Eiji's place-his bedroom—

Momo, Fuji and Eiji were just staring at nothing in silence. Fuji was on the floor lying against the wall while Eiji was seated on a chair and Momo was standing up, arms crossed in front of his shoulders.

The three stayed like that for about ten minutes until Fuji, the one the two were worried about, spoke.

"You guys," he said as he kept his eyes on the floor, "are probably wondering what that was about."

"Uhm," Eiji said as he made sure to be careful with his words, "Yah, but you don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Eiji," Fuji said so lifelessly, _'you don't need to be so nice to me'_

Getting a bit irritated about not knowing how and why that scene happened, Momo spoke up, "But at least tell us who that guy is, Fuji-senpai."

Being told that, Fuji's face paled as he slowly faced his Momo. Eiji on the other hand looked at Momo with a face telling him to be quiet. Momo however didn't feel any pressure whatsoever. If they want this to stop, they must know the whole story.

After recovering from the shock, Fuji answered in a low voice as he turned to look down. "He is Shiro, an old friend. From Chiba, we transferred to this place before moving here in Tokyo. We stayed there for about five months before moving. That was before I entered Junior High here in Seigaku." Fuji paused and the other two in the room stayed quiet as they waited for Fuji to continue. "I met him there and we went steady." Fuji paused yet again and the others were stunned.

'_What?!' _The two wanted to scream out loud but didn't as they kept their mouths clamp together.

"Also, he was already a third year junior high student that time while I haven't even entered it."

'_?'_

**Flashback-3 years ago**

**Fuji Syuusuke was playing on the swings. They just moved in a month ago and he was still adjusting with this new environment. He was alone as he wanted to think in solitude. Before he knew it though, a stranger approached him, a guy who was about 3 or 4 years older.**

"**Hey there," they guy said as a smile was plastered on his face. "Is this seat taken?" he pointed towards the vacant seat next to Fuji.**

"**No," Fuji answered as he just stared into the guy, feeling a bit uncomfortable.**

**Being told that he was alone, the guy sat himself next to Fuji. "I've just seen you lately, are you new?"**

"**Yah," Fuji didn't dare to look at him.**

"**I'm Shiro," the guy said as he extended his hand to Fuji, "and you are?"**

**Not wanting to be rude, Fuji shook the hand reached out to him, smiled, and answered, "Fuji Syuusuke."**

**End of Flashback**

"But I found out that he was playing with me. It turns out that he made a bet with his friend. I found out about it when I caught him one day. He was with his friend, telling about how he played with me."

**Flashback**

'_**I can't wait to see Shiro today!' **_**A small Fuji thought as he was walking down the streets, heading towards the park. Reaching his destination, he saws Shiro on the bench with a friend of his. Feeling playful, Fuji, having the intention of surprising Shiro, hid behind the tree behind them. However, right before he was about to jump, he heard his name.**

"**Syuusuke?" Shiro questioned.**

"**Yah, how are you doing with him?" the other guy on the bench questioned back.**

**Shiro smirked at that question, "what do you think? Are you underestimating me or something? We're together already and much more, you need not ask."**

**His friend laughed. "Really? Prove it."**

"**I'll prove it to you when I see him"**

"**How?" the friend asked mischievously.**

"**You'll see." Shiro smirked yet again.**

"**Okay, okay. You'll get your money after you prove it."**

"**Better get ready with it."**

"**Still, you were able to get that innocent little kid into your hands? I can't believe you, dude!"**

**Fuji just sat behind the tree, his whole body frozen as he listened to their conversation.**

"**I told you, don't underestimate me. Also, that's what made it more fun, he's too innocent."**

"**I also saw you going inside their house once."**

"**He introduced me to his family, but he didn't tell about us. Good thing though, his father could've killed me."**

"**I didn't think that you'd actually go on with this. I thought you'd back out and feel guilty about this."**

"**You should be the guilty one for coming up with this. Anyways, it's fun to play around with that kid. He's nothing to me. I just treat me like a mere plaything."**

**That statement was the last straw as Fuji felt his whole world coming to a stop. Having no more strength to listen to the rest of the conversation, Fuji got on his knees, wanting to go home. He stood up and walked silently. However, he just couldn't control his anxiety and slowly, he ran. Bad thing though, he tripped when he was still near the two men whose conversation he was listening to just now. The two, hearing the noise, looked back and met the tree.**

"**What was that?" Shiro asked.**

"**I don't know," his friend answered as he stood up, "but I feel suspicious."**

**Scared of being heard, Fuji stayed on the ground for a short time before standing up, quietly.**

**Shiro's friend stepped to his side wanting to know what or who made that noise. He was surprised to find Fuji standing up, staring at him with wide eyes.  
**

"**Shiro," he exclaimed, "it's your Syuusuke kid!"**

"**What?" Shiro exclaimed as he suddenly stood up, panic rising within him. He walked to stand beside his friend, looking at the direction where his eyes were directed. There, he saw little Fuji Syuusuke.**

**Not a second later, Fuji ran, leaving the two dumbfounded at where they stand.**

**End of Flashback**

"But what he did after I found was the worst," Fuji said as he paused yet again, this time being longer. "I'm sorry but, I don't know if I could tell it just yet." He looked at them.

Eiji spoke, not wanting to pressure his best friend any longer. "You don't need to tell us the whole story. Really, it's fine with us."

Momo, feeling guilty for asking Fuji -but at the same time a bit satisfied for at least getting a bit information, apologized, "I'm sorry for asking, Fuji-senpai.

With that apology, Fuji stood up and put on the smile that is always displayed on his face. From being so lifeless, his façade changed into his normal one. However, the other two in the room knew that it was just fake and it was just forced upon his face. "I'm okay, Momo," he said "I better get going now, sorry to bother you."

Before he could even turn around, Eiji spoke. "It's okay for you to stay here if you're not feeling fine. I already told Yumiko that you'll be staying the night here."

"Did you tell her why?" Fuji asked as his expression didn't change.

"No."

"Then I'll tell her that we finished our homework early." Fuji turned and headed towards the door. "See you at school," his smile staying on his face.

Before Eiji and Momo could say another word, the door closed.

"What do you think we should do, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked.

"Nyah, I don't know, but I think that Tezuka should know about this." Eiji said as he kept his eyes on the door.

"But," Momo felt nervous at the thought, "who's going to tell him?"

Eiji froze at the thought. Getting Tezuka angry is never an option for him or anyone else. Sure, Tezuka might be thankful for them telling him this piece of information, but who knows how he'll react when told that. "I'll call Oishi."

"Good idea."

Eiji grabbed his phone from his pocket as he dialed Oishi's number.

As they contacted him, Fuji was walking in the streets outside, heading towards his house.

'_How could he,' _Fuji's thought's were occupied as he walked, his expression plastered on his face. _'I've been living quietly all these past years. I thought that he was finally out of my life, but no.' _Fuji wanted him gone by any means necessary. _'First, he got my email ad, then my cellphone number. He even called me when Kunimitsu and I got together. And now, he knows where I study. Where does he even get this information? I know that I can't face him and that I lose myself in front of him, but I'll try to be strong.' _He felt fright rise in him yet again as he remembered certain memories. _'I can't get scared anymore. The next time I see him, I'll make that point clear to him. I have to be strong,' _he didn't want to hurt or to let anyone else feel it, _'for Kunimitsu. I can't be weak.'_

His mind was occupied with those thoughts as he neared his house.

'_I can't let this go on.'_

Before he knew it, he was in front of his house, the time being eight thirty in the evening.

I'm going to use Syuusuke here, k?

In the Fuji household, everyone was busy doing their own things when entered the house. Yumiko, being at the living room, heard this and went to see who it was. There she saw her brother, Syuusuke.

"Syuusuke, I thought that you'd be staying at Eiji's for the night." Yumiko said as she looked at her brother who was slowly closing the door.

"We finished early," he turned to look at his sister. The smile that he put on while he was at Eiji's was still there on his face. "That's why I decided to come home." _'I wouldn't want to trouble Eiji and Momo with my problems any longer.'_

"Have you eaten yet?" Yumiko asked.

"Yes, sis," _'actually no, but I don't feel like it' _"I'll go to my room now." Syuusuke replied as he started to walk towards his room. "I'm tired," _'very tired.'_

So he walked, but stopped when Yumiko addressed him when he reached the stairs. "Syuusuke, wait."

"Yes, sis," he turned to look at his sister.

"Father decided to surprise us." Yumiko said as her smile stayed on her face.

"What do you mean?" Syuusuke asked, his smile never leaving his face. His expression was the same as always, it showed happiness and contentment. However, his heart was beating fast and he was a wreck inside, especially after being told of this 'surprise.' _'Please, he can't come home yet.'_

"He's coming home tomorrow."

TBC

Okay, so… the flashbacks are just part one of Fuji's past here in this story. And don't worry, none of them are going to stay weak throughout the whole story.


	8. Finally Realizing

Okay so… Tezuka may be OC in the last part here, but don't jump there!

_'Italics'_ -- thoughts

_"Italics" _-- conversation through a phone

**_"bold"_ **-- flashbacks

Disclaimer: And I will never own POT

Chapter 8:

Finally Realizing

Tezuka walked back home with nothing but Fuji in his mind. He just couldn't seem to stop seeing the images of earlier in his thoughts. The way the man held Fuji, the way he looked at him, and the expression Fuji held on his face. The Fuji that he knew was strong and wouldn't even dare show tears in his eyes when it was he that was being provoked. Fuji would fight. He wouldn't let anyone trample on him. However, that expression earlier showed a whole different side of Fuji, _'He was different,' _a side that Tezuka has never seen before. It held an emotion that he knew Fuji never held. _'He was broken.' _

This all falls to Hiro and the man who still remained nameless to Tezuka._'I'll get to the bottom of this.'_

He wanted to go home and call Eiji up to ask who Hiro is. The sun was already set and he was thankful that he called to tell his family that he'll be coming home late.

His walk was done in silence. People walked past him and he didn't care. His mind was occupied and its attention wasn't attracted by anything else –until he reached the public tennis courts.

He stopped in front of the stairs and looked up towards the direction of the courts. _'This is where I confessed to Syuusuke.' _He thought as he reminded himself of that time. _'I can't believe that I actually got the courage to do that.' _Images of how they played and how he kissed Fuji for the first time came to him. Then, he started to think that that's where the picture was taken. _'Someone was spying on us,' _but he didn't know who that 'someone' was. He wanted to believe that it was Hiro, but decided to find out more facts about this whole ordeal they are going through.

Thinking about the picture, it finally hit him.

Something happened to Fuji before. This didn't start with a picture, it returned with a picture. The nightmare that was vanished suddenly returned.

"_**You're playing with me, just like him!" **_ Fuji's words that day starteds to echoe in Tezuka's mind. _'He was toyed with.' __**"Did you make a bet with someone, or are you playing with me to ease yourself?" **_ _'He was used.'_

Tezuka couldn't believe that he just realized it right now as he kept his eyes on the stairs. He blamed himself for being so dense, for not letting those words sink into his mind. _'I'm sorry.' _He turned and started to walk again, reminiscing that day and Fuji's words.

"_**I do not need an 'I love you,' Tezuka, that happened to me before and I didn't like the outcome. How will I know that you're not kidding me?"**_

'_I will never play with you.' _His heart wrenched as he wondered what kind of man could do that to such a gentle person. His mind even thought of what this man could have done. Thinking about those things, he felt his chest tighten even more. Fuji's words were in his mind, the way he said it and the expression he had. The way his lips were forcing itself not to quiver and the way his blue eyes pierced him. _'That expression,' _realization dawned unto him again, _'that expression is similar to his expression earlier.' _The day he confessed, sorrow was on his face although it was beside confusion and anger. Earlier, his face showed that all hope was drawn out. Fear and depression, along with loneliness, were in those eyes. One thing is the same though, _'both were nearing their limits.'_

Tezuka's train of thoughts didn't stop as he kept on walking, slowly reaching his house. As he walked, the conversation Fuji had with Mizuki that day came to his mind.

"_**I don't want to see you ever again"**_

The way that Fuji said it was so stern as if he seriously wanted the person out of his life. _'Was that person really Mizuki?'_

"_**But there's something inside me making it hard for me to believe you."**_

Tezuka felt as if he was going to explode any moment now. His face even held anger as he walked and his gaze could make anyone want to run in fear. _'Why wouldn't you tell me what happened?' _He screamed in his mind. _'I want to help get rid of this,' _he wanted to destroy Fuji's nightmare for good.

Wanting this whole trial to end, his mind wondered to earlier.

'_He,'_Tezuka thought of his unnamed man's actions, _'stopped his actions when Eiji said that we're hurting Syuusuke.'_Remembering that, Tezuka thought that this person might be directly related to Fuji's past. However, how about Hiro? _'Is that guy Hiro's friend that Aya was talking about?' _Confusion just entered him. Getting frustrated, he forced himself to think of only that unnamed guy for the time being.

His mind let him see the images of today's events. He remembered how he wanted that man's arms off of Fuji and the punches that they exchanged. He even remembered that Fuji wouldn't say who that guy was.

'_So, they do know each other.' ' _When he asked who that person is, Syuusuke said that he couldn't tell him, and right now, Tezuka came to a conclusion; that guy is Hiro's friend and is directly linked to Fuji one way or another. The only missing piece was the knowledge of who that guy is to Fuji and how Hiro got involved in this.

Wanting to get this over, he halted in his steps and turned to look at the road. He decided that he's going to talk to Fuji first before coming home. _'I'm going to go to him.' _He stood at the sidewalk as he waited for a taxi. While waiting, he took out his phone to contact his parents to tell them that he's coming later than expected. After telling them, he called Eiji.

He stood there as he waited for Eiji to answer the phone and for a taxi to come.

It wasn't long until Eiji answered the phone with a shivering voice.

"_Te-tezuka buchou?"_

"Eiji, I have a serious question that I need you to answer." He said in a flat tone.

"_What is it?" _Eiji tried to keep his voice stable as Momo was right beside him, his ear connected to the phone. Fuji just left and they were about to call Oishi about this whole mess when Tezuka called.

"Has Fuji ever told you of a guy who used him for his own satisfaction?" He asked as if it was a normal statement.

Being asked that, Eiji just gulped since Fuji just told them the story. He and the person beside him felt as if all the blood in their body was drained out of them. They just planned on having Oishi tell the captain but here they are; talking to the captain himself who is asking a question they dare not answer. _"uhm, why do you ask?" _ uttered Eiji.

"Just answer me, Eiji." Tezuka said as he tried to stay calm.

"_Momo?"_Eiji looked at Momo, eyes asking if he could be the one to tell Tezuka instead. Momo however, just backed away, not wanting to tell the story to Tezuka. The moment that Momo stood though, Tezuka loudly said something.

"Just give me a yes or no!"

Feeling frightened with that voice, Eiji wailed and spoke as he clenched his eyes shut and held the phone tight. _"Yes!"_ He exclaimed, _"he was played with before he entered Jr. High! The guy was the one from earlier!" _He spoke in a fast rate. _"The guy had a bet with a friend and they used Fuji for their game."_

When Eiji confirmed his thoughts, he clenched his fists even more, nearly drawing blood from it. "Thank you," he said as he closed his phone and waited for a taxi that came after about five minutes. He entered and said Fuji's address in which he stayed silent the whole ride.

Eiji and Momo just stared at the phone when Tezuka ended the call. Both of their minds held thoughts as to what Tezuka will do. None knowing what will really happen.

"What are we going to do, Momo?" Eiji wailed.

"I don't know," Momo answered. "Let's just see what happens after the weekend." They calmed their selves down and came to a conclusion. They both agreed that they will let Oishi calm Tezuka down for they know that they both won't be able to do that task.

Feeling frustrated, Tezuka kept his eyes on the window as he sat inside the car. There was no traffic and he was reaching Fuji's house in a faster rate than he expected. His eyes didn't even stayed focus on one object as confusion, caused by all the emotions whirling inside him, reeled in.

He wanted to see Fuji but didn't know what to do or what to say. Before he knew it, the house of the person in his mind was already in front of him. _'Here it goes,' _He went out of the vehicle and paid the driver. He turned around and looked at the house in front of him. As he stood there, he took in mind all his assumptions, feeling anger once again. This anger was directed all at that guy who used his Syuusuke and at Hiro. He tried to tell him that Fuji is not to blame here. He thought that the pain Fuji probably felt caused him to keep this part of his life in the shadows. Also, no one would want to live or even think of a nightmare once vanished. However, he couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance towards the said boy. _'It's probably because of everything that has happened.'_

Hesitatingly, he took a step forward, wanting to talk the love of his life. _'He must leave Syuusuke alone,' _he thought as he walked forward, not stopping until he reached the door. He was about to reach for the doorbell when someone opened the door. In front of him, he found Fuji's mother, Yoshiko.

---(okie, I'm going to use 'Syuusuke' here instead of Fuji---

"Oh, it's you, Tezuka-kun," she said as a smile covered her face.

"Good evening," Tezuka answered.

"I was about to pick something up from the grocery. Syuusuke's in his room if you want to talk to him," Yoshiko's smile stayed on her face as she moved to her side to let Tezuka in.

"Thank you," Tezuka said as he entered the house, not going to Syuusuke's room directly. He waited for Yoshiko to leave first to hide his anxiousness. Before she could go out though, she addressed Tezuka one more time before she closed the door. This time though, the smile was gone from her face.

"Tezuka-kun," she said, "his father is coming home tomorrow." Hearing those words, Tezuka tensed. He hasn't seen Syuusuke's father yet, but from how Syuusuke talks about him, he knows that he won't be happy of his son having a boyfriend. "You know that all of us here are very fond of you and Syuusuke being together, but I'm not sure about his father." Sadness was evident in her tone. "Let's just say that something happened before. He wants nothing but happiness for our children, but he doesn't want pain to come to them either. He would be willing to remove some of that joy to escape the hurt," Tezuka didn't understand her words. He was most confused with what she meant by something happened before. "He'd approve of Syuusuke loving someone, but he probably won't approve of him loving a man. Don't tell him yet that you two are together. Let him to get to know you first." With that, she smiled, "I better go now, Tezuka-kun. Good bye and she closed the door.

When he saw the door close fully, he jogged towards Syuusuke's room for he was eager to get things straight. He stopped in his tracks in front of the door though as he knocked first, however, he got no response. He knocked again, but only silence welcomed him. Not wanting to waste time, he let himself enter the room and wasn't surprised one bit to find the room unlocked. Inside, the room looked the same as always. Syuusuke however, was found sitting on the floor right beside the door, his back on the wall. His eyes were open and it seemed as if he was lost since he stared into nothingness. No traces of tears can be found, but you could actually see the sadness within him.

Seeing his love on the floor, Tezuka closed the door and locked it for some privacy. However, he made the wrong move when he locked it. The moment that Syuusuke heard that his door was locked, his head snapped towards Tezuka's direction who welcomed it with a surprised look on his face. There, Syuusuke was staring at him with his mouth slightly open and eyes opened wide, as if he was scared of the man in front of him. What Tezuka didn't know though, is that Syuusuke wasn't seeing him. In Syuusuke's mind, the man in front of him was a smirking Shiro and not a worried Tezuka.

"Shiro…" Syuusuke muttered as he didn't move one bit.

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka was surprised with how Syuusuke acted. He knew that he might meet an unstable Syuusuke, but this was much worse than what he expected. He didn't think that Syuusuke would come to be delusional and see him as another person. Come to think of it, _'Shiro? Is that his name?'_

He kept his eyes on those blue orbs as he didn't know what to say next. He knew that Syuusuke's mind was a mess right now, but he didn't know what he was exactly thinking.

In Syuusuke's mind, he was relieving his past. He remembered the words told to him and the actions that were done unto him. In his mind, he was still the small boy he was before. He brought himself back into time. Before Tezuka knew it, Syuusuke scrambled to his feet and clutched the front of his white shirt. "Please," he said as Tezuka could see an unstable and confused man in front of him. "Please don't hurt Yuuta," Syuusuke said those words in a softer tone as he placed his head on Tezuka's chest.

Hearing those words, Tezuka got even more furious. _'Did he blackmail you?' _He wanted to ask but didn't want the boy in his arms to lose himself even more. On instinct, he circled his arms around Syuuske and brought his hand to his back. With that action, Syuusuke tensed and Tezuka felt it.

"I'll do it," Syuusuke said. "I won't refuse you anymore," he sounded desperate. "Don't hurt my little brother. I'll be good. I promise."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka wanted to hug him even tighter to make him feel safe and secure, but since he wasn't Tezuka to him, he didn't tighten his hold. _'I'm sorry,'_he blamed himself. Slowly, he pushed Syuusuke away from him. "This is going to hurt," he said. Syuusuke just felt even more scared with those words. Tezuka had the intention of slapping him, but Syuusuke thought otherwise, so he ran towards his bed. He crawled unto the said furniture and brought his back to the headboard, frightened eyes concentrated on Tezuka.

Feeling the urge to comfort Syuusuke and bring him out of that nightmare, he walked towards him without any hesitation at all. He crawled unto bed and situated himself beside Syuusuke who still held those frightened blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Syuusuke said as he lowered his head and positioned himself so he was on his hands and knees in front of Tezuka. "I just got scared. Don't hurt Yuuta."

Tezuka, wanting Syuusuke to go back to the present, brought a hand to Syuusuke's shoulder. Syuusuke visibly tensed. After a while, Tezuka, who cannot take it anymore, roughly grabbed Syuusuke into his arms in which his arms roamed all over his back. Like earlier though, Syuusuke tensed. "Syuusuke," Tezuka whispered, "come back. It's not Shiro, it's me; Tezuka." He said those words into Syuusuke's ear. Feeling the hot breath though, Syuusuke panicked and started to struggle.

"Let me go!" he said as he kept pushing Tezuka away. His attempts though brought him no where for Tezuka was much stronger than he was. "Please, I don't want this anymore." Syuusuke felt the tears from coming out.

"I'm Tezuka, your Kunimitsu, not Shiro." Tezuka tightened his hold on Syuusuke. "Snap out of it."

Still lost in the past, Syuusuke stopped struggling and tears started to fall one by one. Thinking that Syuusuke finally calmed down, Tezuka lightly pushed Syuusuke so he could look at him carefully in the eye. He was surprised though as he came to find tears slowly falling down.

"Syuusuke," he said yet again.

"Please don't hurt me," Syuusuke said in a broken voice.

Tezuka felt his heart tighten with those words. He kept his hands on Syuusuke's arms as he leaned forward. He brought his lips onto Syuusuke's but didn't put any pressure on it. When he pulled away he said, "I will never be like Shiro, Syuusuke."

Hearing those words and having been kissed, Syuusuke felt himself slowly being brought back to the present. "You're not Shiro?" He asked as the image of Shiro slowly started to change into the image of Tezuka.

"I'll never be him," Tezuka said as he slowly brought his lips to kiss Syuusuke's eyes. "I'll always be your Kunimitsu," he said as he kissed the tears away.

"Kunimitsu," Syuusuke said when Tezuka separated from him again. Slowly, he brought his hand to Tezuka's cheek, caressing it. "You're really not Shiro?"

"I'm not him." Tezuka leaned forward one more time, capturing Fuji's lips. He was glad to have Syuusuke wake up from that trance. He kissed him but didn't pressure Syuusuke to let him enter. He didn't even move until Syuusuke responded and he felt Syuusuke open his lips for him.

They kissed as they wanted everyone to just leave them alone. Tezuka explored Syuusuke's mouth as all thoughts of Shiro vanished from his mind. Syuusuke submitted since he wanted Tezuka to be the only one who can touch him.

After some time, they separated, but their eyes never left the others the moment that they opened it.

"Kunimitsu," Syuusuke said as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's body and brought his head to rest on his shoulder, "never leave me."

Hearing those words, Tezuka tightened his hold on Syuusuke and buried his face to the chestnut brown hair in front of him. "You know that I would never do that."

Feeling secure in the arms of his beloved, Syuusuke apologized. "I'm sorry for earlier. I just felt lost."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka understood how he felt. "There's no need to apologize." He brought his hand to his hair as he caressed it.

"I'm also sorry about," Syuusuke tensed and paused before continuing, "not telling you who that person is."

Remembering that that person was the whole reason why he came here, Tezuka brought Syuusuke back a bit so he could look at his face. "Syuusuke, I already know about him," Tezuka said as if he didn't even hesitate one bit.

Hearing those words, Syuusuke tensed as he held the expression he had earlier when he saw Tezuka. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly apart. His mask was removed and he didn't care if Tezuka saw him this way. Tezuka has seen him cry and break already, what's the use to hide your pain to a person who has already seen enough? "What do you mean?"

"I already know, Syuusuke," Tezuka tried to break down the news to him softly, but apparently, he said it to him straight on.

"Did Eiji tell you?" Syuusuke wanted to feel safe within Tezuka's arms but he just stayed put.

"He just confirmed it." Tezuka brought both of his hands down to hold Syuusuke's. "I figured it all out."

"Then," Syuusuke didn't want to believe him, so he asked, "who's Shiro?"

Tezuka hesitated before answering for the fear was evident in the blue orbs in front of him. "He was someone who used you."

Getting the correct answer, Syuusuke's mind went back to relinquish his past. He just sat there, staring at Tezuka's hazel eyes. In his mind, he heard his own screams. **"Let me go!"**

Tezuka noticed how Syuusuke seemed to go blank so he called out his name, "Syuusuke."

_"**Please no more!"**_

Syuusuke stayed quiet as Tezuka's hands were already on his shoulder. He was getting more worried about the boy in front of him with every second that passes. "Syuusuke, snap out of it." He didn't shake the boy as he didn't want to surprise him. He was, however, willing to slap him in case he became berserk again.

_"**Leave my brother out of this, please… Don't hurt him too."**_

"Syuusuke," Tezuka tightened his hold on his shoulders. "I'm right here. Don't think about him."

_"**My dad won't ever believe you!"**_

"Wake up," Tezuka shook Syuusuke but failed in his efforts to bring him back to reality.

_"**Don't hurt me…"**_

Tezuka couldn't take it anymore and he violently shook Syuusuke as he shouted out his name, "Syuusuke!"

Finally hearing his name, Syuusuke awoke from his trance. In front of him was still Tezuka and there was no sign of Shiro anywhere. _'He knows,' _Syuusuke felt relieved and ashamed at the same time. _'He shouldn't have found out about it.' _Anyone would want this kind of secret to be burned to never see the light of day ever again.

"Syuusuke, you're awake now, aren't you?" Tezuka asked to make sure that the pair of blinking eyes in front of him didn't see Shiro, but him.

"Kunimitsu," Syuusuke said.

Tezuka, feeling relieved to hear his name uttered, pulled Syuusuke into a hug. This action though, got him a push on the chest. That action of his beloved just surprised him. Syuusuke even scattered towards the corner of the bed the moment the hands around him loosened. In the corner, Syuusuke sat there as he kept his eyes on Tezuka's. His face showed blankness, as if he was trying to cover up another emotion –shame. "Please, don't touch me. I'm not meant to be touched."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka felt his heart tighten as he heard those words. It wasn't because he was pushed; it was because those words were said because of what Shiro did. He still wanted to know more about the past. All he knew was that Shiro played with him, but in what way? Syuusuke just told him that he doesn't want to be touched. He even said earlier that he'll do anything that's told to him. He said those words the time he saw Shiro instead of Tezuka. He also said pleaded earlier to leave Yuuta alone. So what is the real story in this? For now, Tezuka knows that Shiro used him in a bet, came back for him, and used Yuuta for what seemed like blackmail –blackmail for what? Syuusuke's mother even mentioned something about his father earlier.

"I'm not meant to be touched," Fuji just repeated his words in which he forced a smile unto his face; however, sadness could be seen once again thanks to that smile.

"What did he do to you?" Tezuka sternly asked, wanting to now the whole story tonight.

"I thought that you already know?" Syuusuke asked back.

"I don't know what exactly happened, Syuusuke," Tezuka crawled forward to cup Syuusuke's face with both of his hands so he could stare directly at those two blue orbs. "I want to help you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Kunimitsu," Syuusuke felt his shame grow as he let go of that smile that he forced unto his face. He didn't want this either, but he couldn't let Tezuka in this. He might get hurt or things might get out of control.

"Please," Kunimitsu said in a soft voice as his face was near Syuusuke's and he could feel the other's breath on his lips. "Nobody wants to see you hurt."

TBC

Once again, give me your honest opinion


	9. Starting the Hunt

Hey, sorry if I have some grammatical errors or anything. You see, I've been writing this chapter like every week or something. I keep stopping at certain points and such, you get my point. Anyways, like in 'costume ball,' I kind of rushed this whenever I write because of certain activities. Anyways, sorry for the two month wait.

Chapter 9: Starting the hunt

Tezuka lay in bed as his arms were encircled over the lithe body of Fuji who had his head on Tezuka's shoulder, sleeping.

'_I can't believe that this is happening to us,' _Tezuka thought, his head laying on the pillow. _'These kinds of things don't happen to normal teenage boys.' _His hand caressed the hair on Fuji's head. _'He still won't tell me the whole story, and what does Yuuta have to do with this?' _Questions circled his head as he thought of all the possible answers. _'Why did this have to happen?'_ He felt tired with all these happenings, at how fast these events were happening and at how slow Fuji is recovering. Well, no one could blame him for that.

Suddenly, within the still silence, Fuji stirred and spoke. "No," he clutched Tezuka's shirt. "Dad, these aren't true." _'Dad?' _Tezuka thought, _'is this something from the past again?' _"He's lying," Tezuka wanted to tighten his hold but decided against it for he wanted to hear the rest of what Fuji will say. "There is no man," _'Man?' _Tezuka got confused with that sentence. He didn't know what to assume, just that this all leads to Shiro. Wanting to hear more, he got disappointed. After that line, Fuji calmed down. _'Great.' _Tezuka stared at the body and waited for more words to come out of his mouth, but no. He wanted to know more about this safe kept past, but it seems as if he had to wait longer. He rested his head on the pillow again and turned to the wall clock. He saw that it was already ten thirty in the evening. _'I have to go home now.' _Slowly, he got out from Fuji's grasp and walked out of the door. He didn't even notice that Fuji woke up when he left the bed. All he knew was this wasn't over.

As Tezuka walked out that door, he didn't look back. He just kept going forward, not even daring to look back at Fuji. Fuji on the other hand, kept his eyes on Tezuka, feeling scared when the door closed. He was alone in the room, waiting for tomorrow, the day when his dad will arrive, to come. He wasn't scared of his dad, and he never got this nervous whenever his dad would come home. It's because of this happening that's making him feel this way. His dad was in the incident before. He can't have Shiro and him to meet. Also, he'd have to break the news about him and Tezuka to his dad.

Slowly, Fuji closed his eyes to wait for the coming of tomorrow.

As Fuji let himself fall to the deep slumber yet again, Tezuka walked the streets heading towards his house.

'_Why did this have to happen?' _His mind never did calm down since earlier. He would have rather face his grandfather and father after having have murdered his mother –which we know is impossible- than this problem. However, he didn't know that another one was worrying about this situation. On Tezuka's way home, he didn't hear the footsteps for his mind was filled with his thoughts. He didn't even hear anyone shout his name until that someone stood in front of him and shouted again.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka stopped in his tracks and looked up, surprised to see the man in front of him. The male was panting and had a worried face on as if he had been running for a while running after something.

"Tezuka! What's happened?"

"Oishi?"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Oishi was panicking with what he heard. Some of Eiji's words were even circling his head, _"Tezuka getting in a fist fight… Guy using Fujiko… crying… Tezuka is going to kill that guy… nyah, Oishi!"_

"How did you know?" Tezuka questioned back, stunned to see his friend knowing about what happened. He knew that Eiji or Momo might tell him some time, but not tonight. "I'll tell you about it on the way home." Tezuka started to walk again and Oishi followed. On their way home to Tezuka's, Tezuka told of everything he knew and Oishi stayed quiet, listening and contemplating everything that Tezuka said.

"When Syuusuke was younger, there was this group of guys who took interest in him. They made one of their friends go through this bet that involved Syuusuke –they were playing with his feelings. That's what I think happened, but I need to know more. I also believe that they blackmailed Syuusuke by using his brother and that his father actually got involved with this. That's what I got so far. I want to know more but he keeps losing himself. I can't force him to tell me if he doesn't want to."

Saying those words made Tezuka angrier than before.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Oishi." He uttered as they neared his house.

"Tezuka," Oishi started, "I don't know what to say." His emotions and thoughts started to circle his mind as he tried to comprehend what his friend just said. "Just," he turned to look at Tezuka who kept his eyes on the street, "don't lose yourself."

"I know, Oishi," Tezuka said, "I know, but I don't know how tomorrow will go."

--The Next Day—

Syuusuke woke up from the voice of his brother.

"Aniki, wake up! It's almost noon!" Yuuta said as he kept pushing Syuusuke trying to get him to stand up already.

"It is?" asked a still sleepy Syuusuke.

"Yah! We tried to get you up earlier, but you fell down on the bed the moment you sat up." Yuuta stood from the bed to go to the door.

"Wait," Syuusuke said as he sat up, "when's dad arriving?" He was calm, or to say the least, trying to be calm.

Yuuta turned his head to look at his bro who was rubbing his eyes and looking down at the blanket on his lap. "Mom and sis already went to fetch him. They just called me to wake you up. They're on their way already." Yuuta turned and walked towards the kitchen, "I'll prepare what sis cooked," and closed the door.

When the doors were fully closed, Syuusuke stood up to look at the clock on his desk, _'eleven thirty.' _He turned to walk towards his closet to get some clothes and head towards his bathroom. Before he entered the said room though, he turned back to look at his phone on his desk. He saw that he received a message, he unlocked his phone to see that he had two. The first message that he read came from Shiro.

'_**Hi there. Had a good night? Haha. Well, I hope too meet your boyfriend again. He was interesting –strong punch too. I just want to repay the bruise he gave me. After all, I just wanted you back and I know I'm better than him. I might've played with you before, but I'm serious now. I'm telling you all these to let you know that I won't get off your back. I won't leave you alone. -Shiro'**_

Syuusuke stared at ths screen while the hand holding his clothes tightened its grip. _'I've changed. You won't get me, not anymore.' _He was angry. Being awake the whole night last night, he decided that he won't be weak or lose all his courage when in front of that guy anymore. He decided to fight and not let anymore of his memories creep into him again. He wanted to throw all those memories at the back of his head. In his mind he reminded himself that he won't fall ever again.

Wanting to throw anger at the back of his head after feeling it come up, he read the next message that happens to be from a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'_**Syuusuke, I know you're dad's going to come home today. I won't be able to visit you. I'll see you on Monday probably. I have some things to do.'**_

Reading that, Syuusuke felt relieved. _'Mom probably told him about dad.' _He was fine with not seeing Tezuka today, after all, he couldn't let his dad and Tezuka meet just yet. He didn't even reply to the messages that he received. He locked his cellphone and put it back on the desk as he walked towards the bathroom. The moment his feet touched the cold tiles though, he stiffened. _'How did Shiro found out my number?' _And there it was again, fright started to appear. _'No,' _Syuusuke though, _'I'm stronger now.' _He started to walk again towards the bathtub to get the water ready. That feeling was still there but he forced it to the back of his head. It was hard for him but he still tried. _'He found out about my school and my locker. I should've anticipated this.' _His hand was still feeling the water as he tried to calm himself. _'You can't get me anymore.'_

--In The Public Tennis Courts—

"Tezuka," Inui said as he neared their captain who was seated on one of the benches.

"Inui," Tezuka said as he stood up. "Let's go." He started to walk with Inui following him.

"Am I the only one you asked to help you with this?" Inui asked as he wondered who else knew about Fuji's current problem. Tezuka called him early this morning asking him to meet in here. He asked why and Tezuka told him everything he knew.

"No. Oishi is with Eiji and Momo at school. I just called them and they said that they just got Syuusuke's profile. Ryoma is with Kaidoh and Kawamura. Turns out that Kaidoh knows the head police chief of this district." Tezuka stopped talking but continued to walk on their way to the school.

"Tezuka," Inui wondered, "what does the head chief of police have to do with Fuji's problem?"

Tezuka kept on walking while he answered, head straight not turning to look at Inui, "He knows all those who have just moved here. The chief is close to the mayor and the files of the city."

Inui was surprised, "Really? How did you find these out?"

"I called Kaidoh last night and he told me about his uncle's connections. He found out about this when his uncle told him about certain stuff in the city."

"Wait," Inui was surprised yet again, "He's Kaidoh's uncle?"

"Yes" Tezuka answered curtly.

"What else do you know?" Inui pondered.

"He contacted his uncle this morning to ask about a high school guy moving in the city within the past two years."

Inui felt unsure about how Tezuka's going through all of this. "How can we be sure that he's in High school and that he's been here for only two years?"

Tezuka answered Inui as they were nearing the block where the school was. "I found out that he's still in High school from Eiji this morning. As for the two years, I just thought of it after I put some things together. If we don't find his file, we'll add another year to the search."

"Oh," _'he's serious about getting this over with.' _"Then we're going to track the guy down?"

"You're going to get his school files" Tezuka said bluntly.

"Aahh," Inui nodded in understanding but a thought entered his mind all of the sudden, "wait, what?"

"You're going to get his school files." Tezuka repeated what he just said.

"Tezuka, you know that I don't like hacking into certain files." Inui paled at the thought. _'I'm not a hacker, Tezuka! This is going too far.'_

"I'm not asking you to hack into anything."

'_oh,' _Inui felt embarrassed at those words. "Then what?"

"I'll tell you later." Tezuka said with no emotions as always.

'_He's planning something.' _Inui thought as they continued their walk to meet Oishi, Eiji and Momo.

TBC

Hey, you know what, I just found out that shiro means "I don't want to" in Korean. Haha, nothing…. Anyways, honest opinions, okay?


	10. Getting the information Yuuta knowing

In front of the school stood Eiji, Oishi and Ryoma

Okie, so, in this fic, the year is 2008… okie?

Chapter 10: Getting the information; Yuuta knowing

In front of the school stood Eiji, Oishi and Ryoma.

"There's nothing serious in what we saw," stated Oishi.

"I know," agreed Eiji.

The three just stood there waiting for Inui and Tezuka.

"Are they near already?" Eiji whined as he himself was also getting impatient with this Shiro dude.

"Yah," Oishi answered him as he just finished Tezuka's text to him. He then looked at the corner and saw the two coming towards them. "There they are."

"Guys, hurry up!" Eiji waved his hand as he wanted to know what other information they have of Shiro.

They just stood there but before they knew it, Tezuka and Inui were already standing in front of them.

"What have you gotten so far?" Tezuka asked in his usual tone.

"Nothing," replied Momo. Hearing that, Eiji nodded.

Oishi then said, "there was no reliable information there. It didn't even say where he studied before he moved here. We think it was in the other papers, but the lady wouldn't let us see it. She said that it wasn't for us students to see if we're just planning something not educational." Oishi continued on explaining what happened, "We told her that it was for something important and educational, but she didn't believe us and said that we need a letter requesting for those files. After we submit the letter, we have to wait for five days before they finish it because it needs to get processed."

"We can't wait that long," Tezuka said. He turned around and spoke again, "we're going."

"Going where?" Momo asked.

"To the police station," Tezuka answered calmly as the three just stared at him.

"The police station?" Eiji loudly asked. "What for?"

Tezuka started to walk, "I'll explain on the way. We can't waste time," and everyone followed his steps without further questions because they knew how frustrated their captain has been since yesterday.

+At the Fuji household+

Syuusuke sat on the bed while staring at the roof. He was nervous and didn't know what to do. He should be excited to see his dad again, but he wasn't, not when Shiro came back. He wanted to run; he wanted to scream; he wanted to do something to get rid of his anxiety. _'why?' _He asked himself. _'why does this have to happen to me?' _He didn't feel the tears anymore but he could definitely feel how heavy his whole self felt. He didn't want to move and he didn't want to eat. He even let Yuuta eat alone. _'I thought it was over,' _Syuusuke's mind was wandering to the horrid past yet again. _'I locked all my memories of back then. I never thought of it, but he just had to return.' _His eyes stayed on the ceiling. _'I thought that I would fully forget about him, but I didn't. I mean, I never forgot about the incident, I just never thought about it.' _He thought of the day Tezuka confessed. _'I remembered Shiro back then, but only for a second,' _He then pondered on the day he saw the letter in his locker. _'he said he was back, but I didn't believe in those words. I didn't let it affect me.' _Then, he remembered the moment he saw Shiro's face again, _'Everything came flooding back to me and I even broke in front of Kunimitsu.'_

His mind kept thinking and remembering. Today though, there were no were tears left to be shed. It seemed as if he had shed it all. He just lay on his bed, not wanting to move an inch. While he was there pondering on his memories and on how to deal with his dad, his brother was downstairs worrying about him.

'_Aniki,' _Yuuta was worried. He may not show it at times, but he cared for his brother. After eating breakfast, he just sat on the living room couch, staring at his brother's door. Suddenly, he glared. _'I bet this is all Tezuka's fault.' _Like Syuusuke, Yuuta's mind never once wandered into that part of their past the moment they moved. Like Syuusuke, he didn't want to remember the pain as he also kept those memories at the back of his head. He didn't have an incident that made him dig up those memories.

Yuuta kept glaring at the door, thinking that this was all Tezuka's fault.

"I trusted him." Yuuta didn't see his brother cry or what, but he knows when he's troubled with something. His brother isn't one who'll stare at the ceiling for an hour. You see, Yuuta went up to check on his brother after he ate to check up on him and that's what he saw. He was only greeted with a faint 'I'm not hungry,' and that was it. Yuuta asked what was wrong but he was ignored.

Yuuta looked at the clock and saw the time, one o' clock. _'They'll be here soon.'_

Not wasting any time, also wanting to get to the bottom of this, Yuuta grabbed his cell phone and looked for the name 'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

Yuuta sat on the couch as he waited for Tezuka to answer his phone. He didn't have to wait for long though.

+On the streets, nearing the police station+

They were just a block away when Tezuka's phone rang. Tezuka grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw the name 'Fuji Yuuta.' He stopped in his tracks and told the others to go on without him, that he just needs to answer this call. _'Did something happen to Syuusuke?'_

"Hello," Tezuka answered the call and was surprised to hear what Yuuta asked.

"_**What did you do to aniki?"**_Yuuta tried to keep his voice calm but Tezuka noticed it.

"I did not do anything to him," Tezuka answered as emotionlessly as always. He didn't want Yuuta to know that he knew what happened to his brother.

Yuuta wanted to believe in Tezuka and at the same time did not. _"__**Then what happened? I knew that you were here last night."**_

"We were discussing about the ranking matches." _'I haven't been with him for a month and this happens.'_

+At the Fuji household+

Yuuta still sat on the chair as he talked to Tezuka. He had to make this quick because his father will be arriving soon. "Whatever, Tezuka. Whether you did something or not, I know that you know what happened to him." He really wanted to believe in Tezuka.

"_I have to go now, Yuuta. Goodbye," _and with that, the line went dead and Yuuta just stared at his phone.

'_Something really happened.'_

+At the Police Station+

"Great, you guys are finally here," Kawamura greeted Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Momo. "Where's Tezuka?"

"He needed to answer a phone call," Oishi answered him, "So what have you gotten so far?"

"A lot. Kaidoh's still with Ryoma inside the station. You guys go in, I'll wait here for Tezuka," and with that, everyone entered, leaving Kawamura outside to wait for their captain. He didn't need to wait long though for after about five minutes later, Tezuka showed up. "Tezuka, you're finally here."

"Kawamura," Tezuka said, "where are they?"

"Inside," Kawamura replied and Tezuka suddenly spoke again for he wanted to end this even faster because of Yuuta's call.

"Let's go."

+At the Fuji Household+

Syuusuke still lay on the bed when somebody softly entered through the door. This time though, he sat up and faced the one who entered with a smile, trying to hide his frustration. He still couldn't couldn't believe that he had a meltdown in front of Tezuka, and still couldn't believe that he let his brother notice how troubled he was.

"Yuuta, are they there yet?"

"Aniki," Yuuta said in a serious tone. He wanted to ask what was wrong; wanted to sit beside his brother and hold his shoulder in a comforting way; wanted to know what made his brother so depressed. However, he didn't do any of those things. He knows that his brother won't open up to him about these things and also because he isn't the type of guys who does those things. He may have wanted to do so, but he won't. "You really don't want to eat? The food is getting cold already and I bet that they (their parents and Yumiko) ate already."

Syuusuke wanted to say 'no' but opted to say 'yes' instead. He hasn't eaten yet and he didn't want Yuuta to worry in a way. "You go ahead. I'll follow."

With that, Yuuta closed the door and went down to sit on the couch again as he waited for his parents and older sister.

Inside Syuusuke's room, Syuusuke stood up from the bed to fix himself then went down. He needed to look like himself; like nothing bad happened. He didn't take long in front of the mirror either. After just a few minutes, he went down and walked directly to the kitchen, noticing that Yuuta was watching TV to pass the time. He saw the food, sat down on his chair and started eating.

+At the Police Station+

"So, here's what we got," Oishi started to talk and was the one reading the facts out loud this since he was the one who Kaidoh handed the papers to. "Tamon Shiro, age 18, born on Jan. 19, 1990. Grew up in Chiba and moved to this place last year. Mother is a housewife and father is a businessman." Oishi kept his eyes on the paper as everyone, who were all in the office of Kaidoh's uncle, listened. "Studies at Kaisei Gakuen, an all-boys private school. He is an only child." Oishi looked up from the paper. "That's it."

"Are there pictures there?" Tezuka, who was leaning on the wall, asked.

"Yah," Oishi, who was seated on the sofa with Eiji, Momo and Ryoma, stood up to hand Tezuka the folder containing the information about the Tamon family. "It's solo portraits of him and his parents. His father's profile is also in that folder."

Tezuka took the folder and opened it. He saw the pictures inside the pocket of the folder and took it. He stared at Shiro's face as he could feel his hatred towards the man. He then took the picture of Shiro's dad and stared at it as silence filled the room. However, the silence didn't last long as Tezuka's stern voice was heard, "Momoshiro, here's the picture." Tezuka eyes didn't wander from the paper but everyone's eyes wandered to Tezuka's form then shifting to stare at Momo who stood up to get the picture. Everyone wondered what they were planning as Momo just stared at the picture then smirked.

"She could do this," Momo said as his eyes wandered to look at Inui.

Seeing the way Momo was eyeing him, Inui asked "Why are you staring at me like that?" He felt nervous and for some reason, he thinks that Momo is planning of something bad that would probably bother him for a long time.

"Inui," Tezuka spoke again, gaining the attention of Inui. Like earlier though, he didn't look up from the papers.

"Yes?" Inui just knew that something bad was going to happen.

"What's your exact height?" This time, Tezuka looked up from the paper to look at Inui who was leaning on the wall opposite of him.

"6 ft; 184 cm. Why?" Inui could feel himself having goosebumps.

"Good." Tezuka walked over to Kaidoh who was seated on his uncle's chair to hand the folder. "Thank you, Kaidoh, and tell your uncle we said thank you too. We'll return the picture of his father tomorrow."

"Sure," Kaidoh replied as he stood up and went to the file table at the corner of the room. He opened one of drawers and put the folder in it.

Seeing that, Momo exclaimed, "your uncle keeps all the files of everyone in town in that file cabinet? Shouldn't it be in a secured room? Not saying that this room isn't secured, but I usually see those files in a room where there are even more papers and folders and stuff." Momo stared at the filing cabinet, _'How could all our files fit in that?'_

"Of course, not." Kaidoh turned to look at Momo. "He just told me to put it here when we're done so that we could easily get it if we need it again anytime soon. How could you possibly think that he keeps everyone's files in here?" Unlike the other times Kaidoh and Momo talked, Kaidoh's voice was calm. The thing is, he didn't want to annoy the captain today.

Momo wanted to make a comeback to that statement as he always did every time Kaidoh would say something about him. It was weird for him to have Kaidoh's voice like that so he thought that it was Kaidoh's new way of annoying him. However, before he could speak, Tezuka stopped him.

"The two of you, stop fighting." Tezuka looked at the two of them. "We're now going to Momo's aunt. Let's go," and started to walk with the others following him. Before they could fully exit the room, Eiji asked a question.

"What are we going to do with Momo's aunt?"

Eiji asked that question to Tezuka but it was Momo who answered him as the second year faced him with a smile. "You'll know soon, Eiji-senpai." The picture was still in Momo's hand and he didn't show it to anyone else.

When they exited the room, Kaidoh bid farewell to the staff there, telling them to tell his uncle that they left already and that they said thank you.

+At the Fuji Household+

Syuusuke just finished washing the dishes that he used when the doorbell rang. His body froze when he heard that ring, _'it's them.' _He continued washing the dishes though as he tried to act normal. He knew that Yuuta would answer the door, and he was right. He heard Yuuta shout out, "I'll get that!" After a while, he heard Yuuta shout again. "Dad!" and not long after that, he heard his dad's voice.

"Yuuta! I'm glad to see you. Where's Syuusuke?"

TBC

Waaahh…. Comments on this fic are welcomed. Bad or good, it's fine with me, just give me your honest opinion. :D


	11. Welcome home, dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Something is going to be revealed here. And remember that I'm using 'syuusuke' whenever the location is at the Fuji household.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 11: Welcome home, dad

.

-+-+-+At the house of Momo's aunt +-+-+-+

.

"What are we doing here?" Inui asked. He really couldn't stand how Momo would look at him with a smug face.

"You'll know soon Inui-sempai," Momo stood beside him and looked forward. "We're here now."

+At the Fuji Household+

"Syuusuke," his father said. "Nothing changed. You still look the same!" he went forward and hugged his son. They were all standing in the living room right now.

"Nice to see you, dad." Fuji hugged back and kept the smile on his face.

"By the way," his father pulled away, "I have something to tell you." He turned to everyone else in the room, "I'll just borrow Syuusuke for a while," he said while he had a smile on his face so no one will notice that what he was going to say was something dreadful for Syuusuke.

"Sure, dear," Yoshiko said as the two went to talk privately in Syuusuke's room.

Syuusuke was walking behind his father and he felt as he was going to interrogated for a crime he didn't do.

Both walked through the corridor it total silence. Syuusuke just knew that this wasn't good and his father knew that he had to act fast. His father actually received some word about what's happening. He just didn't know whether to believe what he saw and read. He thought that he'll face no more problems like this in the future, but no. A nightmare is coming and he didn't like it one bit.

.

-+-+-+At the house of Momo's aunt +-+-+-+

.

"No way am I doing this," Inui said as he backed away from everyone. They were already inside the house and they were all brought inside a room that Inui noticed was full of make-up. Everyone was looking at him with faces that made him feel uncomfortable. Tezuka and Momoshiro were also no where to be seen.

"Come on, Inui," Eiji said, "it's for Fujiko! And you're the only one who's the same height as his dad!" Eiji was actually excited to see Inui in the getup.

"Why didn't Tezuka tell me earlier?" Inui asked.

"He was afraid that you'll say no," Oishi answered. "He said that it would be better if you were already here."

Inui stared at him in shock with his eyes and mouth wide open… well, we don't know for sure about the eyes because of his glasses, but everyone can see his mouth.

"He said that he won't do this if you don't agree," Kawamura said.

"Say yes!" Eiji shouted, "it's for Fujiko! Say yes!"

"Yah, Inui," Oishi continued, "do it for Fuji. We need to get some information about Shiro so we could at least find something to keep him away from Fuji."

"Yah!" Eiji screamed again. "do it for Fujiko! You don't want to see Shiro coming back for him again, right?"

Inui just stared at them. He couldn't believe what he has gotten himself into. He grunted as he saw the way Eiji was smiling at him. "Okay, okay," he lowered his head, "I agree to this" Inui was confused as to why he said that. That confusion however suddenly vanished when the door suddenly slammed open to reveal Momoshiro. Behind him was Tezuka and a lady, Momo's aunt.

"Good! I told yah he'd agree!" Momo shouted. "Let's start with the make-over!"

.

-+-+-+At the Fuji Household +-+-+-+

.

"Syuusuke," his dad coldly said as he sat on the armchair while Syuusuke sat on his bed. "Who's Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He asked directly.

Syuusuke stared at him with his eyes open and surprise written on his face. His father and Tezuka had never met. He probably told his father about Tezuka before and there is a possibility that they met when his dad was on the way here. "He's a schoolmate of mine."

"Other than that," his father's face showed that he was dead serious.

"Captain of the tennis team," Syuusuke tried to remain calm.

His father grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." He opened the wallet and grabbed a picture. "but I want to hear it from you personally." He showed the picture to Syuusuke. "Who is he?" It was a picture of him and Tezuka making out on his bed. (it's in one of the previous chapters)

"Dad," Syuusuke uttered as he stared at the picture. He felt scared that his dad knew, especially with what happened before.

Silence was covering them.

Slowly, Syuusuke turned to look at his dad. "I'm sorry," his face was serious too and he didn't let any tears go down for he felt none anymore. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," he bowed his head.

"Syuusuke," his dad stood up and returned the picture to his wallet. "I don't mind you getting into relationships but I don't want it to be with a guy," his voice was getting colder with each passing word and his face showed that he was trying to hold back his emotions. "If it was for your happiness, I wouldn't care, but you'd get hurt if it's a guy." Syuusuke remained silent. "You look feminine and have a slim body, who knows what they will do to you." His dad was trying his best not to raise his voice. "After you almost got raped before with that Shiro guy, I wouldn't let it happen again." His hands were clenched into fists now as he remembered the scene years ago.

-+-+-+**Flashback**-+-+-+

**It was already nine in the evening and Syuusuke was no where in sight. He was supposed to be home by seven and his parents were already worrying as they sat in the living room. Yumiko was out looking for him while Yuuta was sitting in between his parents asking over and over again, "where is aniki? Is he hurt? He's supposed to be home now. Did something bad happen?" and all his parents could do was to comfort him. They have been calling people since eight and no one saw Syuusuke. When Yumiko couldn't take it anymore, she went out to look for him telling her parents to stay in case Syuusuke came back home.**

**Yoshiko looked at the clock. It was already nine fifteen and still no Syuusuke. Her husband noticed that she was staring at the clock so he looked at it too. He saw the clock ticking second by second and he couldn't take it anymore. He immediately stood up and went to get his car keys on the table.**

"**Dear," Yoshiko said, "you're going?"**

"**I can't take it anymore!" he shouted and looked at his wife and son, "Who knows what happened to him. I know my son and he wouldn't make us worry like this." He walked towards the door. "I'm going to look for him." He reached the door and opened it. He was walking furiously but his whole body suddenly froze when he opened the door. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Syuusuke," he said in a low voice.**

"**Aniki's back?" Yuuta exclaimed as he stood up to stand beside his father. Before he could reach him though, his father ran forward and Yuuta immediately stopped in his tracks. "What's the problem?" He thought that his brother was safe, that he shouldn't worry anymore, but now he got this bad feeling and he looked down. He was still little and didn't understand a lot of stuff, but he just knew that something bad happen. Before he knew it, his father came running back in with little Syuusuke in his arms. Yumiko was rushing behind him and she closed the door. All he could do was stare at his brother's body. "What happened to aniki?" He shouted at his dad as he felt his tears wanting to come out.**

"**Yuuta, I can't tell you what happened." His father said in a soft voice, "because even I don't know yet." He immediately turned to Yoshiko, "get the first aid kit," and gently placed Syuusuke on the now vacant sofa. All he could do was stare at his son who was sleeping and had a bruise on his right cheek. His clothes were ripped and he could see marks on his arms and legs.**

"**Aniki," little Yuuta ran towards his brother and kneeled on the floor. "Aniki, wake up!" he turned towards his sister. "What happened?" then to his dad, "He's going to be okay right?" His gaze shifted from the two who were both staring at his brother. No one answered him.**

"**Yumiko," his dad said, "where did you find him?"**

"**Dad," Yumiko said in a low voice. Before she could continue, Yoshiko came back with the first aid kit. Her husband moved away from Syuusuke to give way to her but Yuuta didn't want to let go of his brother.**

"**Yumiko," he said again as he didn't remove his gaze from Syuusuke. "where did you find him?"**

**Yumiko gulped. "I found him in the park. He was unconscious and on the ground near the swings." Yumiko kept her gaze at her sleeping brother, "I picked him up and started to call his name. He wouldn't budge but he kept saying 'stop, don't hurt him.' He kept saying that while I carried him all the way here."**

-+-+-+**End of Flashback**-+-+-+

"Don't you know how hurt we all were?" his dad couldn't help it anymore and shouted that line of his. "Even before I had any of you, I promised myself to accept all my children whether they be gay or not, whether they have two heads or three arms! I only want for your happiness but I wouldn't risk you getting raped again!" His voice was getting louder and louder. He didn't know that the rest of his family heard him. "We don't want you hurt, Syuusuke!" He tried his hardest not to shout but he couldn't control it. The pain of that memory was just too much for him. No parent would want to have his/her child to be hurt like that.

-+-+-+**Flashback**-+-+-+

**It was already morning and Syuusuke finally woke up. Everyone was in his room. He sat up and felt nervous. He didn't even know how he got home. All he knew was he had a lot of explaining to do.**

"**Syuusuke," his dad said while not looking at him. "Tell us what happened and please tell us the truth."**

**Syuusuke looked down. He isn't one who lies and he knew he'd have to face this sooner or later. "I was almost raped."**

"**What?!" Everyone shouted and looked at him.**

"**By who?" Yoshiko asked, she felt more scared by the minute.**

"**By Shiro," Syuusuke didn't want to look at their faces. He didn't want to get into the details too.**

**Silence came in between them all and it was broken when they heard the armchair fall to the ground. His dad stood up abruptly and walked to the door with an angered look on his face. He stopped before he could fully leave though. "Where does he live, Syuusuke?"**

"**I don't know," Syuusuke was never told of that.**

"**His full name?"**

"**I don't know," Syuusuke wanted to cry. He was remembering what happened last night. All he wanted was to forget about it. It was hard for him.**

**Not being able to control his anger, his dad punched the wall. He wanted to curse out loud but because his children where there, he didn't. "We wouldn't be able to get him to the police if we don't know those information!" he was shouting and everyone was scared. "We'll stay here for one more week then leave. All of you will stay in this house and I'll be looking for Shiro. Nobody is allowed to go outside," he turned to face all of them, "is that understood?!" **

**Everyone nodded.**

**A week has passed and his father spent as much time as possible looking for Shiro, but he was no where in sight. He met him before and he couldn't believe that Shiro was that kind of a person. After that week, he and his family left for Tokyo.**

-+-+-+**End of Flashback**-+-+-+

"Syuusuke," he wanted to tell his son to break up with Tezuka but he wasn't able to because Yumiko entered the room.

"Dad, don't be like that." She pleaded with him. "Tezuka is a nice person. I've met him before and he isn't like Shiro."

"Yumiko," he said in a cold voice. "That's what we all thought of Shiro before. I wouldn't risk my son's life by giving him to another man!"

"Dad, please, give Tezuka a chance."

"No!" Her father shouted. "I know that the two of them slept together already," with those words, his two children in the room stared at him with wide eyes. "What if Syuusuke at one time doesn't want to, will Tezuka rape him like how Shiro did?!" Apparently, someone e-mailed him the picture and some lies.

"We haven't slept together yet!" Syuusuke suddenly stood up and surprised his father and sister. "Kunimitsu and Shiro are different." Syuusuke stared at his father with pleading eyes. "Please give him a chance, dad. I won't let that happen to me again."

His father glared at him. "I already said it once, no. Break up with him."

"No," Syuusuke answered back..

"When I tell you to break up with him, you'll break up with him or else I am going to bring all of you with me abroad!"

Syuusuke stared at his dad. He couldn't believe what his dad just said. He didn't want to move to another country nor did he want to break up with Tezuka.. He felt as if the world had just stopped revolving at that time and on impulse, he ran. He ran out of the room and into the streets. He didn't stop, he just kept running and running. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away and clear his mind. Shiro came back and was endangering his relationship with Tezuka. Now, his father came back and wants him to break up with Tezuka. Either way, it was all Shiro's fault.

.

-+-+-+At the house of Momo's aunt +-+-+-+

.

"Wow, you really look different!" Eiji said as he stared at Inui. He was fatter now all thanks to Momo's aunt who happens to be a make-up artist, works at a TV station and is put under the sector that does the costumes. "We're glad to have someone with the same height as Shiro's dad!" Eiji and the others couldn't help but stare at Inui. His hair was now brown and messed up. He even had wrinkles on his face. His glasses was still on and he now has a mustache.

"If I didn't see how she did this to you, I wouldn't have thought that you're Inui-sempai!" Momo was proud of his aunt's work.

They were all outside his aunt's house now, standing on the street, gawking at Inui who remained silent.

"Everyone," Tezuka suddenly said to get their attention. "Go to his school now. You know what to do, Oishi?"

"Yes, Tezuka." Oishi answered.

"Good. Go ahead, I have to call Syuusuke to check up on him. His dad is arriving today." Tezuka said.

"Sure, Tezuka," Oishi said and they all started to leave to go to the school.

Tezuka stared at their retreating forms. When they were about a street away, he took his cell phone out and called Fuji. He brought the phone to his ear and after five rings, Fuji answered.

"**Kunimitsu," **said Fuji.

"Syuusuke, why do you sound tired?" Tezuka was getting worried that Fuji probably saw Shiro again.

"**Can you come here?"**

"What happened? Did you see Shiro?"

"**No. I'm at bowling alley right now. Could you come here? Please?"**

"Sure," Tezuka didn't question Fuji. "I'll be there, just wait for me."

"**Bye."**

"Bye." With that, the line went dead and Tezuka walked towards the bowling alley. He called Oishi on his way and told him that Fuji has a problem. He won't be able to follow and Oishi has to call him after they get Shiro's records

.

-+-+-+Outside the bowling alley +-+-+-+

.

Fuji was standing alone in front of the bowling alley. His eyes were closed and he tried to cover up his frustration. Ten minutes already passed since Tezuka called. He still wanted to run to remove his anxiety but he wanted to see Tezuka even more so he just stood there waiting for him.

Another ten minutes has passed and Fuji was still standing there. He was scared that Tezuka won't come, that he had left him but he still hoped for him to come. He stared at the sky and thought of nothing. He didn't want to think and he didn't want to remember. He was engrossed with staring at the blue colored sky above him. Then, someone called out his name.

"Syuusuke."

Fuji tensed. He knew that voice. He snapped his head to the direction of that voice and he saw Shiro walking towards him.

"I never thought that I would see you here. Has daddy-dead arrived already?" Shiro said as he kept advancing towards Fuji who was now backing up. Shiro kept walking but all of the sudden, he stopped and stared at someone behind Fuji. Seeing his gaze, Fuji looked behind him and saw Tezuka.

"Am I late, Syuusuke?" Tezuka didn't look at Fuji but instead glared at Shiro.

**TBC**

Haha, you like it? Yes? No? Be honest, guys!


	12. Never Again

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 12: Never Again**

+-+-

"Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed as he saw the stoic captain behind him. He was relieved and scared at the same time; relieved because he wanted to see him and scared because Shiro was also with him.

He glanced from Shiro to Tezuka over and over again and neither would look at him. They instead glared at each other.

"Let's go now, Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he grabbed Fuji's arm. He planned to leave but when he was about to turn around, Shiro grabbed Fuji's other arm and pulled him towards his chest.

"You're not going anywhere with him, Tezuka," Shiro's hold on Fuji's arm tightened causing Fuji to grit his teeth.

"What makes you think that I'll let him go with you," like Shiro, Tezuka also refused to let go.

They both stayed quiet after that and continued glaring at each other while Fuji was caught in between them. He didn't dare look up to as the pain of Shiro's grip kept getting worse. "it…" he said and the two turned their heads to him. They both saw how Fuji's head was hung low. "It hurts," Tezuka immediately let go of Fuji's arm thinking that it was him that was hurting Fuji. Seeing this, Shiro immediately pulled Fuji behind him.

"You should learn to think, Tezuka," Shiro smirked at Tezuka.

Tezuka's glare turned even more deadly, "you better let go of him right now, Shiro," he warned.

"Shiro," Fuji said as he tried to pull his arm from Shiro's grip. "let me go."

Shiro ignored him and kept his attention to Tezuka, "What would you do if I don't? Punch me again?"

Tezuka had enough. He lunged forward and grabbed Shiros' collar bringing their faces close to each other. "Let him go."

Shiro smirked. He wasn't afraid one bit and he gripped Fuji's arm even tighter. Feeling the pain, Fuji's looked down again as he tried not to show the pain. He didn't want to attract more attention than what the two have already garnered. "If you don't let me go," Shiro said, "I'll hurt your precious Syuusuke even more."

Tezuka wasn't looking at Shiro anymore but was now looking at Fuji. He saw him gripping Shiros' hand on his arm. Not wanting Fuji to get hurt, Tezuka let go of Shiro and mobbed back. "There, now let him go."

"Gladly," Shiro didn't let go of Fuji's arm but ran towards the alley near where they were standing, bringing Fuji along with him. Seeing this, Tezuka ran also. He didn't want to leave Fuji with that man.

When Tezuka finally turned at the corner into the alley, he saw Shiro holding Fuji tightly in front of him with Fuji's back touching his chest. He's left arm was around Fuji's neck and his right arm was snaked around his waist.

"You just meant the arm, right?" Shiro smugly said.

Tezuka clenched his teeth. Shiro was testing his patience and he saw that Fuji was scared. Ever since his befriended the tensai, he barely saw him frightened but now that Shiro appeared, he saw the hidden side of Fuji.

Fuji has always had a smile on his face and was never weak. He's strong and he'll fight to defend himself and his friends. Turns out that he, like everyone else, has a weakness –has something that will make him writhe and cower. The smile Tezuka always saw was genuine, but that doesn't mean that the smile will always be there. Fuji's strong, but there's someone who can make his attitude take a full turn –someone who practically ruined him that can take all his courage and turn it into fear, and that someone is Shiro.

"Let me go," Fuji said in a low tone as he struggled within Shiro's grasp. However, Shiro tightened his hold on Fuji's neck thus causing him to stay still.

Shiro didn't remove his gaze from Tezuka though. "Have you even taken him yet?" He shamelessly asked. Fuji froze upon hearing that question and Tezuka got even more enraged. "I guess that's a no then. Well, let me tell you this," Shiro leaned his head on Fuji's shoulder. "He's a good one," he said as the arm on Fuji's waist started to touch his sides.

Feeling the hand touching him, Fuji felt shame rise up within him. Here he was in an alley with his former lover harassing him while his current lover was being provoked. He couldn't stand it and the two were in another glaring contest.

Tezuka wanted to run to Fuji and grab him but found himself frozen on the spot. He couldn't even step forward in fear of Shiro hurting Fuji.

Shiro just smirked though. He just enjoyed tormenting the so called love of his life as he was touching Fuji even more, caressing his sides and his chest. No matter how he claims that he has been incomplete since he lost Fuji, nobody would believe him.

Fuji on the other hand, couldn't stand it anymore. He said that he won't be scared in front of Shiro like before but here he is, frightened to the bones. He just had enough of Shiro and for the first time, he fought back bringing shock to the one holding him.

Fuji elbowed Shiro straight into the stomach. He doesn't usually approve of violence, but he moved before he even thought of what to do.

Surprised and hurt, Shiro let go of Fuji, grabbed his stomach and grunted in pain.

Fuji took the chance and ran. When he reached Tezuka, he grabbed his captain and dragged him with him.

"Fuji Syuusuke!" Shiro yelled but Fuji paid no heed. He kept running until they reached another alley. Fuji led Tezuka there and finally let go. He didn't look at him though but instead glared at the wall with his eyes open

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said but he was ignored. "Syuusuke," he said again, "look at me," still, he received no reply. "please," his tone was void of any emotion but Fuji knew better of him so he knows that Tezuka was really worried. Tezuka walked forward but Fuji still didn't face him. Tezuka then laid his hand on Fuji's shoulder and gently turned him around but the blue eyed beauty still didn't face him.

"I'm not going to stay weak anymore," Fuji said. "Father's home and Shiro's here," he finally faced Tezuka and for the first time in days, the fire was back in Fuji's eyes. "I'm not weak, except when it's Shiro." He brought his eyes to the wall again. "I won't be scared anymore." _'It's tiring to be always in pain.'_

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said in a soft tone. "I'm happy that you're finally back, but don't go after him right now."

Fuji snapped his gaze back to Tezuka with a frown but it suddenly turned into a smile. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good," Tezuka said back. "And why did you call me? Was it because of Shiro?"

Fuji's expression stayed the same but Tezuka knews that the smile on his face will contradict his words. "My father and I got into a fight and he knows about our relationship."

Tezuka heard the words clearly and his expression stayed the same, inside though, he was terribly surprised. "What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Fuji's smile vanished but the blueness of his eyes still showed.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he wanted to know what his father said about their relationship.

"I'll handle him, Kunimitsu." Fuji looked up at Tezuka. "I want to be strong and not be affected by Shiro anymore. I can't rely on you always."

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka wanted to say that he wants to protect him but he was cut off.

"Kunimitsu, I can't keep on crying." Fuji held Tezuka's hands.

Tezuka stared at Fuji's eyes as he wondered how fast the boy could change. He knew Fuji was crying earlier; he knew Fuji felt harassed; he knew that Fuji is in pain, but here he is now, strong like before. Maybe some people just need to experience something horrible to get themselves back together. "Do what you want, Syuusuke. Just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Fuji said. He was tired, very tired. A lot of stress was on him but he didn't want to cry anymore. For the days that he spent crying, he always asked himself why he was becoming that weak boy. He always thought to himself that he should be him –strong and confident- when faced with this problem. He knew it will be hard, but here he is right now feeling the courage he always had seep in. He just didn't know if it will still be there when he comes face to face with Shiro or his dad. He just knew one thing though, he was tired as he kept staring into Tezuka's eyes. The moment he saw Shiro in front of him, he already felt his legs going weak but he tried to stay still. Now though, he felt like falling; he was trying to be strong while falling.

Before he knew it, everything was turning into a blur and noises were toning down.

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked as he noticed the tensai looking somewhat physically drained.

Then, everything turned black.

**TBC**

Haha, you know what, the original chapter 12 is a little more rated. Anyways…

Be honest :D And sorry if it took me two months… two months right? Haha, life is just getting so stressful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*

*~*~

"Syuusuke," Tezuka tried to wake Fuji up, "Syuusuke, wake up!" But apparently, he couldn't. _'Great, I have to bring him somewhere safe.' _He looked around to see if someone was around. _'It'll look suspicious if I carry him, but it'll take time for me to call someone to pick us up.'_ Finally, Tezuka decided that he'll just carry Fuji on his back.

The moment Fuji was safely on his back, Tezuka started to jog towards his home which would probably take him a long time to reach, but that was the first safe place Tezuka could think to bring Fuji to. Good thing for him though, is that the moment he got out of the alley, he saw a taxi passing by. He immediately raised his hand while supporting Fuji with the other, got the taxi's attention, went in the taxi, and told the driver his address. He was expecting the driver to question what happened but lucky for him, the driver stayed quiet and drove towards his place.

+-+-+-

+-+

+-+-+-

"Yes, I just want to speak to my son's homeroom adviser," Inui said to the girl in the Welcoming center of the school.

"Yes, sir," the girl answered. "what class is he in?"

"3-4," Inui answered. _'Good thing I looked this up in the internet before I got here. If not, I'd be dead.'_

The attendant looked through the book that had the office numbers of the teachers and called the adviser. "Watanabe-kun, Tamon-kun's father is here and wants to talk to you. Are you available to meet him right now?" Inui listened to her as the others waited outside. "Thank you, I'll send him over right now." The girl hanged up then took a piece of paper to write the adviser's room and gave it to Inui. "Just keep going straight here on the right then turn to the left. The room is on that corridor."

"Thank you," Inui answered and left. As he walked to the room though, he couldn't help but wish to be able to rip off the brown wig off his head, take off the thin mustache, remove the make-up, and get out of the body suit that made him look fatter. _'Next time if something comes up, just say no.'_

+-+-+-+-

+-+

+-+-+-+At the Fuji household+-+-+-+-+

+-+

+-+-+-+-

"Yoshiko," Fuji's father said as he sat on the armchair, his head in his hands. "I didn't want him to run away like that. I'm just looking after him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Dear," Yoshiko started as she sat down on the sofa. "We can't watch over Syuusuke forever. We can't always go to him; we have to let him go to us. It's his life and we have no control over it anymore." Of course, Yoshiko was worried over Syuusuke too but she knows that she won't be able to control what Syuusuke will do.

"I know, I know," the father replied, his head still buried in his hands. He wasn't happy about anything, except the fact that Yumiko and Yuuta are in their own rooms. All of them wanted to chase after Syuusuke but they decided that it's better to let Syuusuke calm down first. Going after him and not letting him have the privacy that he wants will just mess the whole situation even more.

"He'll come back, dear" Yoshiko put her hand on her husband's leg to comfort him. "Syuusuke's smart enough to take care of himself, just wait, he'll come back sooner or later," _'I just hope that he's safe,' _"Also, please trust Tezuka. Not everyone is like Shiro."

And with that statement, she didn't receive any feedback from her husband.

+-+-+-+-+

+-+

+-+-+-+At the Tezuka Household+-+-+-+

+-+

+-+-+-+-+-

Tezuka handed the driver some money and exited the cab, this time, he was carrying Fuji bridal style. _'Okay, this is a good way to introduce my boyfriend to my family.'_

Tezuka approached the door to his house and knocked on it as he found it difficult to grab his keys in his pocket while both of his arms were occupied. _'I hope the others aren't having a hard time.' _He thought, but before he knew it, his mother opened the door.

"Kunimitsu!" Ayana, his mother, exclaimed as her eyes grew wide and stared at Fuji's form in Kunimitsu's arms. "What happened?"

"I'll explain inside, mom," Kunimitsu said.

"Oh, yes, yes," Ayana moved to the side to give way for Kunimitsu to enter.

"Thank you," Kunimitsu replied as he hurried to go inside. He directly went to his room too to put Fuji on his bed, the whole time, his mother was behind him. When he was able to properly put Fuji on his bed, he straightened himself and faced his mother.

"Kunimitsu," his mother started. "What happened?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+

+-+-+-+Shiro's school+-+-+-+

+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Please sit down, Tamon-kun," the adviser told Inui.

"Thank you, Watanabe-sensei," Inui replied, thankful that the girl at the reception said her name out loud.

"What do you want to know about your son?" She asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I just want to know how he acts here in school. You see," Inui paused and sighed to make him seem believable that he was having problems with his _'son'_ "Shiro hasn't been acting like himself these days. He's been locking himself up in his room and is acting like a rebel. He wasn't like that before."

"Ah," the adviser, Watanabe-sensei, leaned back on her seat as she started to tell Inui how Shiro behaves. "He's not one of the brightest students here in school but he still passes," the teacher refused to look at Inui in the eye. "He is quite polite with those in power though like us teachers, but he tends to get into fights a lot. Whenever we'd be able to have him alone to talk about it though, he politely tells us that it's hard to explain. Overall, he's like a mystery to us teachers. He's nice and respectful whenever we're around, that's why we always get surprised whenever we hear that he has gotten into another fight. From what I've heard from his peers though, is that he tends to be so cocky and that he's quite an egotist that it annoys a lot of people. Also, I heard that he's always the first one to pick the fight." After explaining that to Inui, she finally looked at him. "I don't mean to offend him or you, those are only the things that I hear, the gossip around the school."

"I understand," Inui replied. "What kind of people does he hang out with?"

"Not with the good type, sir," she answered. "But personally, I really do not know much about your son. However, I do know that he and his friends hang out a lot at the club near this school. They're there almost every night."

"Okay, thank you, sensei," Inui bowed his head and stood up. "I'm glad that you shared what you know about him. Is there anything more?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you again. I really need to know what kind of people Shiro hangs out with," Inui bowed.

"No problem, sir."

And with that, Inui left to meet the others outside.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

+-+-+-+-+-

+-+-+

+-+Tezuka household+-+

+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-

"So," Ayaka started as she stared at Fuji's sleeping form on the bed. Kunimitsu just finished telling her everything and she was confused. "I understand you but you're going to have a problem with your father and grandfather," Ayaka said as she turned to look into her son's eyes.

"I know," Kunimitsu replied. "Are you really okay that I am in love with a man?" He asked, apparently, he couldn't make out what his mom was feeling about the sudden revelation.

"Frankly," she turned to look at Fuji again, "I don't know. You're my son and I'll always love you, but I won't deny that I was shocked with what you told me," her eyes were now void of any emotion. "I'm not going to tell your father or grandfather, this is something you should do on your own," she finally turned to look at Tezuka again. "Your grown up already too, I'm not going to meddle with that Shiro guy either unless if you ask me to," she told her son. As expected, Kunimitsu didn't reply and let her continue. Obviously, he didn't want his mom to interfere with this situation. "I'm going to go leave you now," she said as she stood up. "Don't worry, I won't turn you away. I won't get disgusted or anything, I just need time to get over this side of yours. In the end," she turned to him, "I'll always be happy for your choices in life," she finally smiled and left.

When the doors to his room finally closed, Kunimitsu turned to Fuji and held his hand. _'I'm thankful that my mom is that kind to accept me and that she didn't bash you in anyway, Syuusuke. I'll worry about my grandfather and father later once we fix your situation. Just, please, wake up, now.'_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-

+-+Public Tennis Courts+-+

+-+-+-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

All the members were all gathered around the benches near the courts. Currently, they were discussing about what they were going to do tonight at the club.

"We're not even sure if he's going to go there tonight," Oishi said.

"Another thing," Kawamura added, "how exactly are we going to get rid of him? We can't just beat him up or anything. He won't probably stop stalking Fuji either."

Hearing that, everyone silenced and was brought to their thoughts.

One question stayed in their mind: How were they going to get rid of Shiro?

Originally, they were only planning to get some information about him then probably reveal his nature to his school and his family, however, who are going to believe them? So far, Shiro does get into trouble but the professors still think that he is a well-behaved guy. They don't know much about his family either unless if they go into his home or anything.

"We need to catch him in the act," Kaidoh said and everyone agreed.

"What, we are going to trick him into doing a crime and then make sure the police are there so that they could put him in jail?" Momoshiro questioned him.

"Actually," Inui suddenly spoke up, "that's a good idea. The only problem is, what could he possibly do? Catching him in a fight won't exactly bring him to jail or get him thrown out of the city unless he kills someone."

Surprisingly, "Fuji-senpai," Ryoma, who has stayed quiet the whole time, spoke up. "He's obsessed with Fuji-senpai."

"Nyah!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed. "If you were thinking that we're going to use Fuji as bait and make Shiro sexually assault him and have the police come in is not a good idea! Fujiko has been through that already and I don't want that to happen again!"

Everyone was buried in their own thoughts.

After a few moments of silence, Oishi spoke. "We can't just use what happened years ago because we don't have any proof of that. Even if Fuji does tell that to the police, that has happened years ago and we'll probably get ignored."

"We can't go against his friends too," Inui said, "even if all of us go after him, he still has his friends to back him up."

Momoshiro then stood up. "He won't stop going after Fuji. The only way to get rid of him is to get enough proof that he's abusing Fuji-senpai and turn him over to the cops. As much as I don't want to say this," Momoshiro looked into their eyes. "We have to use Fuji-senpai if ever we do want him gone" and everyone looked to the ground, worry etching their eyes.

"Unless," Oishi suddenly spoke, "we are able to get something to blackmail him to stop harassing Fuji," everyone's eyes lit up as this idea came up.

However, "No," Inui said, "we don't have anything against him to get him jailed. Even if we did, he will be able to defend himself. The only sure way, is to make sure that the cops catch him in the act of doing something."

Everyone faced away as they kept thinking on other sure solutions. Apparently, they were all blank.

"We need to inform Tezuka about this," Oishi suddenly said. "However, we all need to rest now and we couldn't tell him right now either. We need to tell Fuji too and I have a feeling that both of them wouldn't want to hear about anything of this matter for the while being."

"Oishi's right," Inui said. "We'll tell both of them once we see them on Monday. However, we need to keep constant guard on Fuji the whole day." He looked at Eiji, "Kikumaru, watch over Fuji the whole day on Monday. Don't leave him unless someone is surely going to stay with him. If ever he does attack Fuji again, it'll probably be in a public place or at school like last time. The moment you see him, call us."

"Hoi Hoi!" Eiji said out loud but he wasn't playing around, he was serious.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

+-+-+-

+-+Tezuka household+-+

+-+-+-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tezuka didn't let go of Fuji's hand and just waited there. He didn't move as he only stared at Fuji's face and caressed his hand. He hasn't even eaten yet but he just didn't care. It has been almost an hour since Fuji fainted and he hasn't called the members yet.

After a few minutes more of silence, Fuji started to stir in which that movement caused Tezuka to scoot closer to Fuji. To his delight, Fuji opened his eyes. "Syuusuke," he said as he smiled for the first time that day, "you're finally awake."

"You know," Fuji said, "You should smile more often," and he gave out a smile with his blue azure eyes open.

Feeling glad that Fuji was awake, Tezuka didn't say anything but kept his hazel eyes on his love's clear blue ones.

"What happened?" Fuji asked.

"You collapsed and I brought you to my home. Also, I already told my mother about us."

"What?" Fuji's eyes widened as he exclaimed that question. "Why? Was she upset?"

With that, Tezuka tightened his hold on Fuji's hand and Fuji sat up. "She's just surprised but overall, she accepts us. I'll take care of my father and grandfather later on. What we should worry now is how to take care of Shiro," and with that, Tezuka's smile disappeared.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji softly said.

"Is there something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji shook his head. "No," his eyes avoided Tezuka's. "But, I think that I need to face everything on my own. This is my problem, not yours. Also, I've decided not to be afraid anymore. That's the past, I'm not going to be afraid of Shiro anymore," he decisively said. "Let me handle him by myself. Also, I need to go home also. My family will be worried about me," with that, Fuji looked back to stare into Tezuka's eyes. Once they made contact though, Tezuka grabbed Fuji and held him in his embrace and started speaking.

"I know that this isn't like me, but don't be selfish," he said as he tightened his hold on Fuji. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to protect you and stay beside you. Don't be selfish to keep me from doing these things. I'll let you go home but I'm not letting you walk alone. Tomorrow, I'll visit your house again just to watch over you. We both don't know what Shiro is capable of." Tezuka said with no emotion at all but for Fuji, it held a lot of meaning and feeling.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered into his ear as he gently wrapped his arms around Tezuka too. _'I think that is the most that he said in one go in days.'_

"Syuusuke," Tezuka pulled away, "don't be selfish and let me protect you," he said. Slowly, he brought his hand up to gently hold Fuji's chin and bring him closer to his lips. "That's what I'm here for: to protect you." And with that, he sealed their lips together.

Their lips stayed on each other as they softly kissed with no roughness or whatever, it was gentle. Slowly, Fuji pulled away. "Forget what I said, I want to stay with you tonight," he said as he felt Tezuka's hands on his hips.

"How about your parents?" Tezuka asked, his face was still close with Fuji's and they could feel each other's breath and their lips were barely touching.

"I'll just text them later," Fuji replied and brought his lips to Tezuka to kiss it again and then pulled away. His eyes were only half open as he kept them on Tezuka's lips, "after all, you're the one who's going to protect me," and with that, Fuji brought his lips to Tezuka again and Tezuka gently pushed him down on his bed, lips still on each other and this time, hands roaming around the other.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was already 8pm and Ayaka was downstairs with her husband and her father-in-law. She just finished making dinner and the two men were wondering where Kunimitsu was. "He's in his room with a friend," she said as she stood up. "I'll go get him," with that, she left for Tezuka's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. "Kunimitsu, dinner time," she said.

"I'll be there soon, mom," Kunimitsu replied as he continued drying his hair since he just finished showering. He looked back at Fuji and saw that he was still sleeping. _'I'll just bring him food up here in case he wakes up,'_ he told himself. He then went over to get Fuji's pants on the floor to look for his cell phone but didn't find it there. He went over to search the bed but didn't find it there either. _'Looks like I have to call Fuji's family with my phone to tell him that he's here.' _With that, he took out his cell phone and dialed Yumiko's number. Fuji gave it to him before just in case something happens. After two rings, Yumiko answered.

"**Tezuka-kun! Are you with Syuusuke right now?" **she asked with a panicked voice.

"I am," Tezuka replied. "He'll be staying over at my place tonight. He fell asleep."

"**Okay," **Yumiko replied. **"It's good that he's with you. Tell him to please come home tomorrow."**

"I will." He replied and they both said their goodbyes. He looked at Fuji's sleeping figure on the bed again before he went down to eat dinner.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

+-+Shiro's place+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Shiros sat laid down on his bed as he kept thinking about what he was going to do. _'Today was a fun day,' _he smirked. _'I think I'll go visit little Syuusuke after my classes this Monday too. It'll probably be fun.'_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**TBC**

I know, I know, a very slow chapter and nothing much happened~ Sorry about that~ ~.~


End file.
